


Очень длинная история

by JakeJensen, madchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Тебе он нравится?<br/>– Конечно! Он потрясающий.<br/>– Тогда в чем, черт тебя дери, проблема?<br/>– В моем члене!<br/>или<br/>Бывшая порнозвезда Дерек Хейл страдает от целой кучи проблем. К счастью, владелец кафе-мороженого Стайлз Стилински в их число не входит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень длинная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Schlong Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553910) by [floatingstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingstark/pseuds/floatingstark). 



> Текст переведен на Teen Bang 2016. Бета Halisa aka NaVi. Прекрасная Dark Mousy нарисовала к нему два арта:  
> http://i.imgur.com/NCM2YIF.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/UDwsOX1.jpg  
> Выкладку с полным оформлением можно посмотреть здесь: http://twbbtemp.diary.ru/p209147557.htm?from=0

В пятнадцать лет Дерек заметил в себе кое-что необычное. Да, он всегда знал о своей привлекательности, но это не делало его дерзким или высокомерным. В школе он перехватывал чужие удивленные взгляды, а звездой стал в одночасье, когда с него смылась последняя капля подростковой неловкости. Никакого тщеславия – просто факт.

Дерек Хейл был симпатичным парнем с потрясающей фигурой и прессом. На Дерека Хейла вешались девчонки, он дружил с парнями из футбольной команды, которые приглашали его на вечеринки. У Дерека Хейла был большой член.

Последний факт стал относительно недавним открытием в его юной жизни. Он как раз был в своей комнате с Франсин, когда признался ей. Франсин была старше него и приехала из соседнего города, и в первый раз он увидел ее во время субботнего матча – их команды, серьезные соперники, играли друг против друга, и на трибунах собралась толпа народа. Дерек был одним из тех идиотов, что сняли футболку с номером на ней, и заработали легкую степень переохлаждения.

Их команда проиграла, хотя имела шанс на победу; его голос охрип от речевок и какого-то напитка, что он потягивал из фляжки своего приятеля.

Франсин подошла к нему после игры; ее прямые черные волосы покачивались за открытыми плечами, и она казалась похожей на фарфоровую куклу или фотомодель. Франсин спросила, не хочет ли Дерек провести немного времени вместе, и ему не нужно было повторять дважды.

Они зашли довольно далеко – он успел облапать ее грудь и залезть под юбку. Однако вскоре копы разогнали их, прервав горячее свидание. Франсин вытащила Дерека через заднюю дверь машины и шепотом продиктовала свой номер телефона.

_– Не волнуйся, я отдам должок._

Она написала ему смс на следующий день, спросила адрес и пообещала, что через два дня его мир уже не будет прежним.

Дерек не впервые тусил со случайной девчонкой – он учился в первом классе старшей школы и уже спустя четыре месяца после начала учебы оказался на вечеринке, которая закончилась тем, что он пальцами трахнул в ванной свою соседку Пейдж. Однако сейчас он наконец-то получит что-то в ответ. И ему было страшно до чертиков. Он ничегошеньки не знал про секс помимо того, что высмотрел в старых отцовских «Плейбоях» и видеозаписях, украденных из закрытых секций магазина. Однако он не собирался шлепать Франсин или в обозримом будущем становиться ее учителем, так что вся эта информация мало помогала.

Целых два дня Дерек нервничал – он был ничего не знавшим девственником и не мог поговорить об этом с друзьями в школе, избегая насмешек до конца жизни. Что если его член пахнет? Что если он войдет под неправильным углом, и она расскажет всем в своей школе, что он урод, и про него станут орать кричалки на следующей игре. Франсин училась в выпускном классе, Дерек же – во втором, и что вообще он мог знать?

Все обернулось так, что ему и не понадобилась применять знания на практике.

В понедельник, в пять часов вечера Дерек открыл дверь. Ему удалось подкупить младшую сестру, чтобы та свалила из дома на несколько часов, а их родители уехали на неделю проведать семью его отца. Когда он открыл дверь, Франсин стояла, эффектно прислонившись к косяку.

– Привет, – как можно спокойнее произнес он.

Она улыбнулась медленно и широко – словно хищник, почуявший страх, – и спросила:

– Привет, где твоя спальня?

Дерек закашлялся, но ответил:

– Наверху, эм, третья дверь слева.

Проходя в дом, она намеренно задела Дерека плечом и направилась в спальню. Заметив, что тот остался на месте, она обернулась и, подняв бровь, спросила:

– Ты со мной?

 _«Мог бы быть»,_ – подумал он бессвязно. 

Он пришел в себя и усмехнулся ей в ответ, а потом рванул наверх, переступая по две ступеньки за раз. Пронесясь мимо Франсин, Дерек шлепнул ее по заднице и затащил в свою комнату. Оказавшись внутри, они накинулись друг на друга. Несмотря на возраст, Дерек был высоким и нависал над ее миниатюрной фигурой. Он оттянул ее голову назад и жестко поцеловал.

– М-м-м-ф, кровать, – промычала она между поцелуями, – кровать.

Дерек позволил ей повалить себя на кровать и оседлать, подсунув ноги под его бедра. Она опустила задницу на него, взяла Дерека за руки и положила их себе на талию. Дерек ощутил моментальное возбуждение – из-за возраста и давления на член его спокойствие моментально улетучилось. И наконец, спустя несколько долгих минут Франсин с улыбкой отстранилась, сняв футболку, бросила ее в сторону и быстро скинула лифчик.

Она наклонилась вперед, прикусила его ухо и прошептала:

– Хочу, чтобы ты разделся.

– Черт, – простонал Дерек и, быстро подняв ее с себя, встал на ноги и стащил футболку. Замешкавшись, он расстегнул ремень и стянул штаны вместе с носками, потому что не хотел быть идиотом, который трахался в носках.

Он отбросил свою одежду в сторону и выпрямился перед Франсин, замерев. Она рассматривала его. Нет, она пялилась на его член.

– Эм, Франсин? – спросил он, ощутив неловкость.

Она открыла и закрыла рот, подняв взгляд на его лицо.

– Сколько тебе лет?

– Пятнадцать, но что это?...

– У тебя самый огромный член из всех, что я видела в своей жизни.

В тот момент Дерек впервые это услышал; он опустил удивленный взгляд на свой член. Дерек никогда об этом не задумывался – парни в порно казались одного с ним размера, а в школьных душевых и раздевалках он старался не смотреть ниже уровня глаз, поэтому ему не с чем было сравнивать. У него никогда не возникало желания взять линейку и измерить свой член, он об этом даже не задумывался. В тот момент его член крепко стоял, под кожей около основания пульсировала вена. Похожая на гриб головка набухла и стала светло-розовой.

Дерек перевел взгляд на Франсин и недоверчиво спросил:

– Правда?

Та фыркнула и кивнула, прикусив губу.

– Да. А теперь иди сюда.

В тот день Дерек потерял девственность: Франсин скакала на нем, беспрерывно нахваливая свое недавнее открытие.

Тогда Дерек впервые – но не в последний раз – услышал от кого-то, что у него большой член.

***

На третьем курсе колледжа член Дерека снова оказал большое влияние на его жизнь. Дерек был совершенно уверен, что подобного никогда с ним не случится, однако в том году его отец потерял работу, и кризис ударил по их семье сильнее, чем по большинству людей.

Мать все еще работала не покладая рук, но никто не мог ничего поделать, и одним утром ей все же пришлось позвонить Дереку и со слезами сказать, что они вряд ли смогут дальше оплачивать его учебу.

– Мне очень жаль, – проговорила она. Дерек сидел в своей комнате в общежитии совершенно ошеломленный. Он опустил голову и с нажимом провел рукой по волосам.

– Мам, все в порядке, – тихо ответил он. Он ненавидел ее слезы, но, честно говоря, ситуация в целом его накрывала намного сильнее.

– Нет, не в порядке, – стенала она. – Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, и… худшее, на что нам придется пойти, – это заложить дом.

– Нет, мам, ты знаешь, что я не позволю вам…

– Дерек, милый, – оборвала она, голос звучал сильнее, чем пару секунд назад. – Мы с твоим отцом пообещали себе, что отправим всех своих детей в колледж. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Вскоре, когда мама убедила его, что они позаботятся обо всем, пусть пока и не знают, как именно, он повесил трубку. 

И Дерек знал, что не позволит родителям так поступить. Они легко могли продать дом и что-нибудь еще. Черт, он был уверен, что ради его учебы они бы продали даже всю одежду, но Дерек не собирался разрушать их жизнь. Он собирался что-нибудь придумать.

– Я могу это сделать, – пробормотал он себе под нос. 

– Я, черт возьми, могу это сделать, – сказал он уже вслух несколькими часами позже в доме своего братства. Он сидел на диване в глубокой задумчивости, допивая третью бутылку пива, до смерти уставший умолять людей по всему кампусу дать ему работу. Напротив сидели двое его друзей и кивали в знак поддержки.

– Я не знаю, что делать. Сегодня я искал работу в городе, и везде платят слишком мало. Я должен отдать десять штук в конце семестра, если хочу учиться дальше, но вся работа здесь либо на полставки, либо за нее платят слишком мало, – Дерек сделал еще один глоток из бутылки. – Нет никаких шансов, что я смогу накопить денег, и я не могу позволить, чтобы родители и сестра продали все ради моей учебы.

– Неужели на самом деле ничего нет? А ты не можешь, я не знаю, устроиться на две работы или типа того? – спросил Артур, его товарищ по братству.

– Нет, я не смогу тянуть две работы, все занятия, сон и перерывы на еду. Плюс две низкооплачиваемые работы все равно не помогут накопить десятку за пять месяцев.

– А ты думал насчет благотворительного фонда? – спросил Дэйв, другой его товарищ. – Мы постоянно помогаем кому-то, можем собрать еще! Ты же знаешь, стоит тебе только снять футболку, как все девчонки будут умолять, чтобы ты забрал их деньги.

– Возможно, это и сработало бы, если бы мы собирали на благотворительность. Ходить без футболок можно ради голодающих детей в Африке, а не для парней, чьи родители вылетели из высшего класса в средний, – вздохнул Дерек, стирая капли с запотевшего бока бутылки.

Втроем они еще сидели какое-то время, тихо потягивали пиво и безуспешно пытались найти другое решение.

В конце концов Дерек встал со словами:

– Парни, короче, нет никакого способа накопить столько денег. Я не смогу собрать такую сумму быстро, это невозможно.

– Что невозможно? – все трое подняли головы, когда старшекурсник Кен зашел в комнату. Осмотрев их, он поднял брови и сказал: – Йоу, парни, вам будто кто-то нагадил в завтрак.

Дэйв откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Дереку нечем платить за следующий семестр. Мы пытаемся придумать, как супербыстро собрать ему кучу денег.

– И, к сожалению, безуспешно, – добавил Дерек.

Кен кивнул и задумался на секунду, а потом посмотрел на Дерека.

– Ты всегда можешь сниматься в порно.

– Хех, – красноречиво ответил Дерек.

– Да, да, ты можешь сниматься в фильмах для взрослых! – Кен щелкнул пальцами и подсел к Дереку на диван. – У меня есть приятель, он работает на такой студии в центре. Звезд с неба не хватают, но у них снимается несколько известных актеров. Те, кто работает получше, легко могут получить тысячу баксов за фильм.

– Тысячу долларов? – недоверчиво переспросил Артур. – Серьезно?

– Да, они делают целую кучу кассет и дисков и продают их по всей стране. Мой приятель говорит, что порно – это развивающаяся сфера, он разбогател на этих фильмах!

Дерек открыл и закрыл рот, не поверив тому, что услышал. _Порно?_ Он никогда об этом не задумывался.

– Черт, почему ты раньше об этом не говорил, теперь я хочу! Получать деньги за секс? Да это же работа мечты, – рассмеялся Дэйв.

Кен фыркнул, взял у Дерека пиво и сделал глоток. 

– Потому что, придурок, не все могут сниматься в порно. Мой друг – уважаемый и трудолюбивый человек, он не станет сниматься с любым левым чуваком с улицы.

– Так зачем ты мне об этом рассказал вообще? – застонал Дерек и потер ладонью лицо. Он ощущал, как к нему подкрадывается головная боль.

– Потому что, – проговаривая слова, словно Дерек – идиот, произнес он, – он бы точно стал работать с тобой.

– Почему?!

– Да у тебя же огромный член! – Кен указал на его пах, привлекая внимание к своим словам. – Не делай вид, что не знаешь, все вокруг это обсуждают!

С этим Дерек уже не мог поспорить. Потеряв девственность, Дерек обнаружил в себе кое-что новое – он на самом деле очень сильно любил секс и, как выяснилось, был в нем офигенно хорош. В старшей школе слава шла впереди него – он трахал девчонок налево и направо, всех, кого встречал на своем пути. Каждая девчонка хотела увидеть его член вживую после того, как узнавала о его размере.

В колледже история продолжилась. Для Дерека все было в новинку: новые люди, большие вечеринки – еще больше шансов раздеться и показать людям, чего они были лишены, – и присоединение к братству, конечно. У людей не заняло много времени отметить размер его члена, и Дерек совсем не жаловался.

– Да, хорошо, но… – Дерек замялся. – Порно?

– Да, чувак, сможешь заработать кучу денег и остаться тут на следующий семестр! В чем проблема, разве ты не любишь секс?

– Нет, конечно, люблю…

– Не хочешь выставлять на всеобщее обозрение свою мужское достоинство?

– Ну, мне все равно....

– Ты не – о, даже не знаю – не любишь деньги?

– Ладно, ты ведешь себя как идиот.

– Тогда в чем проблема? – спросил Кен, откинувшись назад. Все трое парней выжидательно смотрели на Дерека.

В чем была проблема? Дерек опустил взгляд на руки. Да, ему нравилось заниматься сексом, но получать за это деньги? Это было бы идеально. Он мог бы собрать нужную сумму за короткий срок, а потом еще. Ему не придется переживать насчет оплаты обучения или отказа ходить по барам из-за отсутствия денег. Ему будут платить за то, что другие красивые люди будут играть с его членом. Да правда, думал Дерек, кивая, в чем проблема?

– Никаких проблем, – твердо ответил Дерек, посмотрев на своих друзей. – Никаких, это будет круто. Я в деле, какой там у этого парня номер?

***

Дерек сразу приглянулся тому парню. Дерек позвонил, и для «прослушивания» ему назначили встречу с несколькими руководителями в квартире, находящейся в центре города. Это звучало довольно расплывчато, но Дерек отчаянно нуждался в деньгах, поэтому воскресным утром затащил свою задницу на автобусную остановку, а потом шел по городу с резюме в руках, не зная, понадобится оно ему или нет.

Друга Кена звали Джерри, он был старше – едва за тридцать, – высоким и худощавым, а его усмешка не сулила ничего приятного. Он встретил Дерека у входа в здание и пожал ему руку:

– Отлично, рад с тобой познакомиться, Дерек. У тебя хорошее телосложение, красивые руки, симпатичное лицо, – и широко улыбнулся.

Дерек неуверенно кивнул, не зная, что делать, а Джерри все еще пожимал его руку и молчал, что было очень стремно.

– Меня зовут Джерри Мун, – представился он, отпустив наконец руку Дерека и жестом указав следовать за ним. Они вошли в здание и направились к лифту.

– Кен говорил мне про тебя, сказал, тебе нужны деньги.

– Эм, да, – признался Дерек, почесывая затылок.

– Хорошо, мне понравилось то, что я увидел, ты в хорошей форме. И если все, что говорил Кен о тебе, – правда, – он опустил многозначительный взгляд на пах Дерека, – то ты забудешь о проблемах с деньгами на очень долгое время, поверь мне.

Джерри с Дереком направились в лифт и поднялись на десятый этаж. Миновав холл, они вошли в квартиру, находящуюся в конце коридора. Внутри было достаточно пусто – чистый деревянный пол и почти полное отсутствие мебели. Это была студия с маленькой кухней и с окнами от пола до потолка, через которые свет падал на лежавший посреди пола матрас и маленький столик рядом. В центре студии стояли двое мужчин, оба в брюках и рубашках. Один из них был того же возраста, что и Джерри, а второму было около сорока, и он раздраженно притопывал ногой.

Джерри закрыл за ними дверь и присоединился к тем мужчинам, оставив Дерека неловко стоять под взглядами трех пар глаз.

– Как тебя зовут, сынок? – спросил старший.

– Дерек Хейл, сэр.

– Хорошо, Дерек, это мистер Паркер и мистер Греллер, – представил Джерри улыбавшихся мужчин. – Они определят, подходишь ли ты для их компании «Обнаженная любовь». Уверен, ты знаешь, что это такое.

Дерек очень хорошо знал, что это такое. Он был молодым парнем и смотрел много порно, и «Обнаженная любовь» была одной из самых больших студий, у них снимались такие звезды, как Томми Хаммер, Джина Макс и Бен Довер.

– Дерек, нам нужно, чтобы ты разделся. Так они поймут, подходишь ли ты для «Обнаженной любви», – сказал ему Джерри.

Дерек кивнул и взялся за ремень. Ему было невероятно неловко – не быть голым, нет, Дерек любил свое тело. Годы прошли не зря, и Дерек не был настолько наивным, чтобы думать, что этого стоит смущаться. Он больше думал об откровенных взглядах, остановившихся на нем, когда он снял штаны. Дерек просто надеялся, что его член не уменьшится в размерах.

Раздевшись полностью, Дерек отбросил одежду в сторону и встал в полный рост.

Мужчины кивали и задумчиво его рассматривали, ходили вокруг него, словно он был экспонатом на выставке. Это было бы очень смешно, если бы не было настолько дико.

– Как я и говорил, парни, у него хорошее тело. Младший брат моей девушки рассказал мне все, – сказал Джерри.

– У него достаточно большой член, зрителям это точно понравится, – кивнул его партнер.

– И симпатичный, можем снимать все тело вместе с лицом.

Следующие десять минут были как минимум очень странными. Совершенно голому Дереку задавали все виды вопросов.

Какого размера презервативы он использует? («Обычно L. иногда XL, зависит от марки».)

Как долго длится акт? («Двадцать минут?»)

Что-то, что он не хотел бы делать? («Я не люблю мочиться на людей, сэр».)

Спустя некоторое время мистер Паркер повернулся к Джерри со словами:

– Он хорошая находка. Пока он мне нравится.

Джерри хлопнул в ладоши:

– Отлично! Хорошо, Дерек, ты можешь одеться.

Он натянул одежду обратно и стал тихо ждать, пока остальные трое продолжали переговариваться между собой. Спустя минуту они повернулись, и мужчина помладше протянул руку Дереку, чтобы ее пожать.

– Хорошо, Дерек, обычно мы не так быстро принимаем решение, но ты идеально нам подходишь. В нашей компании все честно и безопасно, поэтому не бойся, что тебя могут обмануть или навредить тебе во время работы. За следующие несколько недель мы сделаем несколько пробных записей – мастурбация на камеру или минет, прощупаем почву, поймем, подходишь ли ты для нас. Если после этого ты все еще будешь заинтересован, то мы возьмем тебя в команду.

Дерек с энтузиазмом пожал ему руку и улыбнулся впервые за день. 

– И что, это значит, что вы меня приняли?

– Пока нет, ты, может, и хорошо выглядишь, но в мире много красивых людей. Нам нужно увидеть, можешь ли ты сниматься – играть на камеру, заставлять людей возбуждаться, пока они сидят в своих комнатах и смотрят видео. В следующие недели ты будешь кем-то вроде стажера, тебе будут платить как новичку. Если справишься со всем, мы увеличим сумму контракта. У нас все законно, ты будешь официально устроен. А пока просто не пропадай из поля зрения, мы скоро с тобой свяжемся, – после этого мужчина взглянул на свои часы, а другой, постарше, уже шел к двери.

– Нам пора идти, – фыркнул он.

– Да, точно, хорошо. Джерри, мы закончили, – и оба направились на выход, однако напоследок мистер Паркер обернулся, проигнорировав фырканье своего партнера. – Дерек, пока мы не ушли, хочу спросить: ты не против стать геем за деньги?

– Что? – переспросил Дерек. Что это значит?

Мистер Паркер нетерпеливо вздохнул.

– Ты не против трахать парней, сынок?

_Ох._

– Ох! – он неловко откашлялся. – Да, нет. Эм, нет, сэр, я не. Я за. Я не против, – с трудом выговорил Дерек.

И Дерек на самом деле не был против. Вскоре после поступления в колледж Дерек понял, что в равной мере интересуется и парнями. Он возбуждался как от парней, так и от девчонок – ему просто нравились красивые люди с гладкой кожей и отличными задницами, поэтому он не особенно зацикливался на поле партнера. Он не знал, как отнесутся к этому его товарищи по братству, поэтому всегда в их присутствии цеплял только девчонок, но это не значило, что он не увлекался парнями тоже.

– Отлично! Ты, кажется, идеально нам подходишь, – и, подмигнув, оба вышли из квартиры.

Неделю спустя Дерек вернулся сюда, но на этот раз он дрочил на камеру перед тремя мужчинами. На следующий день ему отправили триста долларов наличкой и записку, в которой говорилось, что видео с ним выложили в сеть и людям оно понравилось.

Еще через неделю Дерека наняли официально – после того, как он отдрочил на лицо какой-то стонавшей девушке, а оператор снимал крупные планы. Неделю спустя он оттрахал трех разных людей, включая одного парня. Дерек сказал своей маме, что сам заплатит за свое обучение, потому что устроился в хорошее место барменом и будет работать там следующие несколько месяцев, пока не заплатит по всем счетам.

Дерек Хейл ушел из порно в возрасте двадцати семи лет, то есть семь лет спустя.

***

_Год спустя после ухода с трона Короля Хейла фанаты все еще хранят надежду на его возвращение._

Дерек потер виски, с хлопком закрыл ноутбук, заставив нескольких людей, сидевших в библиотеке, обратить на него внимание. Он послал им извиняющуюся улыбку, пока те не отвернулись. Неважно, как сильно он хотел отгородиться от того мира – он всегда находился где-то поблизости, вооруженный двустволкой и целящийся прямо по яйцам.

Год назад Дерек ушел из студии, на которую работал со времен колледжа, отказался от денег, вечеринок, людей вокруг – от всего. Но тот мир все равно настигал его.

Дерек не стеснялся своего прошлого, совсем нет – он любил свою работу. Получал отличные деньги за любимое дело, сумел оплатить учебу, купил квартиру, у него всегда было достаточно еды, одежды и подарков для семьи – все это за деньги, которые он получал за секс с разными людьми. Возможно, не сразу, но со временем он понял, что в тот день принял одно из самых важных решений в своей жизни.

Однако это не значило, что он не хочет избавиться от прозвища Дерек Огромный Член.

Господи, ему было двадцать восемь лет, он был взрослым мужчиной, а не прикалывавшимся со своими друзьями подростком. У его друзей были карьеры, репутации, дома, дети. Черт, пару месяцев назад он был на свадьбе у Эрики и Бойда! Все вокруг него выросли, кроме, очевидно, него самого.

На него все еще пялились в раздевалке тренажерного зала.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на свои часы. Он должен был приступить к работе только через час, и это время он точно не хотел просидеть за компьютером, постоянно проверяя почту в надежде узнать, не отправила ли студия ему еще что-нибудь. Он не мог понять, что делать, знал только одно – он хотел бургер или картошку фри, что-нибудь вредное.

Схватив ноутбук и сунув его в сумку, Дерек поднялся и вышел через большие вращающиеся двери. Он направился вниз по улице, разглядывая витрины. Десять минут и пятнадцать кварталов спустя он не нашел ни одной кафешки, где продавали бы фаст-фуд, так что он задвинул поглубже мечту съесть перед работой жирный бургер.

Прищурившись, Дерек заметил магазин на другой стороне улицы – его стены были выкрашены в яркий бирюзовый цвет, и он резко выделялся среди окружавших его кирпичных зданий.

На висящей перед входом вывеске название – _«Салон»_ – было выведено от руки округлыми буквами. Сразу под ним мельче было написано: _«Лучшее мороженое в Бруклине!»_.

Внутри, судя по всему, никого не было. Дерек быстро перешел улицу, следуя новому плану, уже возникшему в голове.

Когда Дерек вошел, колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, но магазин так и оставался пустым, даже когда Дерек подошел к прилавку.

– Здравствуйте? – позвал он, бросив взгляд на заднюю дверь. Навстречу ему никто не вышел. – Эй, у вас тут клиент? Эй? – и снова никто не появился.

 _Отлично, просто, блин, идеально. Сегодня все через задницу._ Дерек покачал головой и со злостью заехал по маленькому звонку, стоявшему в центре прилавка. 

Внезапно со стороны задней двери раздался грохот, заставив Дерека удивленно вздрогнуть. Обернувшись, он увидел молодого загорелого парня, застывшего в дверном проеме. Тот держал биту, угрожающе выставив ее перед собой.

– Чт… – парень поднял яростный взгляд на Дерека. – Ты кто такой?

Дерек в замешательстве открыл и закрыл рот.

– Клиент?

– Ты… клиент? – переспросил парень, выпрямляясь и опуская биту. Затем нахмурился: – Я тебя раньше никогда не видел.

– Хорошо? Какого черта… – Дерек покачал головой, потому что и это тоже определенно шло через задницу, как и весь день. – Знаешь, что? Забудь. Я ухожу, но честно тебя предупреждаю: за мной по улице шла семья, и они выглядели даже опаснее меня, так что держи биту наготове, – сухо проговорил он и повернулся к выходу. – Следи в оба, кажется, у них маленький ребенок.

– Нет, погоди! – снова грохот. – Подожди, подожди, чувак, прости, не уходи, правда.

Парень положил биту на пол за стойкой и подбежал к тому месту, где остановился Дерек. Вблизи Дерек отметил его скошенную челюсть и накачанное тело.

– Извини. К нам обычно заходят клиенты из домов по соседству, никто не заскакивает просто по пути.

– И чтобы этого не допустить, ты всех новых клиентов встречаешь с битой.

– Эй, – возмущенно фыркнул тот. – Мы в центре Гринпойнта в Бруклине, не самое безопасное место на свете. Нас уже однажды обокрали, поэтому я веду себя предусмотрительно. К тому же у нас поставки каждые две недели, и все, кто к нам заходят, знают, что сегодня у нас нет мороженого.

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент задняя дверь снова открылась.

– Скотт, ты бы мне очень, блин, помог, – позвал того вошедший светловолосый парень. Он был высоким и симпатичным, с копной вьющихся светлых волос и красивым точеным лицом. Удивленно посмотрев на Дерека, он спросил: – Что это за чувак?

Первый парень – Скотт – обернулся ко второму и ответил:

– Это клиент!

– Я его раньше никогда не видел, – нахмурился светловолосый парень.

Скотт широко улыбнулся.

– Потому что это первый новый клиент в этом году. У нас давно не было новых клиентов!

Задняя дверь стукнула в третий раз, и Дерек подавил желание вздохнуть. _Серьезно, сколько там еще народу?_ Молодой темноволосый парень вошел в магазин, споткнувшись на входе. На нем были джинсы и футболка с Человеком-пауком, а на голове – маленький белый бумажный колпак с красными полосками.

– Что же вас задержало… Погодите, это… _Это он!_ – парень усмехнулся, подпрыгнув на месте, а потом рывком оказался рядом со всеми. Он двумя руками схватил ладонь Дерека и пожал ее. – Новый клиент! Не могу поверить! Привет, добро пожаловать в «Салон».

Дерек высвободил руку из немного влажных ладоней. Оказавшись ближе, он заметил родинки, усыпавшие лицо парня, и его широкий розовый рот.

– Я так рад видеть новое лицо, чувак, тебе здесь точно понравится, обещаю, слово бойскаута и все…

– На самом деле я… – начал было Дерек, планируя покинуть этот цирк. Но его рука все еще была зажата между ладонями парня.

– Заходи, мы сейчас принесем тебе заказ! – настойчиво зазывал его тот, втягивая все дальше внутрь.

– Стайлз, с каким мороженым? – сухо уточнил светловолосый парень. – Ты забыл, что грузовик с поставкой раньше трех не приедет?

Стайлз остановился, отпустив руку Дерека.

– Ох.

– Да, ох, – он закатил глаза и прошел мимо них к дверям. – А теперь, если вы закончили, я вернусь и попытаюсь доделать инвентаризацию.

После его ухода Стайлз повернулся к Дереку.

– Окей, выяснилось, что мы не можем подать тебе заказ прямо сейчас.

– Да ладно, – сказал Дерек.

– Но, – Стайлз указал пальцем на Дерека, – как у нашего новейшего клиента, у тебя есть привилегии! Так что завтра ты должен вернуться и удостовериться, что получил заказ!

– Ну, так как сегодняшний опыт определенно не пробудил во мне желание вернуться, думаю, я пас.

– Что? Да ладно, чувак, это же не наша вина, что у нас нет мороженого! – проныл Стайлз.

– Вообще-то это, кажется, и есть ваша вина, – прокомментировал Дерек, заставив Стайлза покраснеть. Тот на самом деле выглядел мило, стоя перед Дереком в своем глупом колпаке и постоянно суетясь.

– Откуда нам было знать, что сегодня придут новые люди, не знающие нашего расписания? – проворчал Скотт, а Стайлз закивал, поддерживая сказанное.

Дерек переводил взгляд между ними – те смотрели в ответ серьезно, словно их слова несли какой-то смысл.

– Знаете что, вы правы, это целиком и полностью моя вина, – саркастично ответил он. – Не буду вам мешать.

Чтобы выйти наружу, Дереку нужно было пройти мимо Стайлза, но тот сорвался с места, подбежал к двери и перегородил собой выход.

– Отойди.

– Неа! – Стайлз задрал подбородок и нахмурился. – Пока ты не пообещаешь, что вернешься и купишь мороженое.

– Так вы ведете бизнес? Должен сказать, вы могли бы…

– _Пообещай!_ – прервал его Стайлз, все еще пытаясь выглядеть угрожающе. В своем-то бумажном колпаке. Дерек застыл на месте от осознания, насколько милой ему казалась эта ситуация. 

– Ладно, плевать, обещаю, а теперь пусти меня.

– Это ненастоящее обещание, – Скотт скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Дерека.

– Да, я согласен со Скоттом, это прозвучало неискренне.

Дерек сжал переносицу, не веря, что оказался в такой ситуации.

– Ты просил дать обещание. Я и дал.

– Настоящее обещание, хмурая ты рожа, – настаивал Стайлз, все еще стоя, расставив руки, словно Дерек не смог бы легко сдвинуть его с места.

Когда Дерек озвучил это, Стайлз обиделся.

– Если ты не придешь завтра, мы на тебя донесем. За… – замялся Скотт.

– Хищение в особо крупных! Ха! – Стайлз победно улыбнулся.

– Вы даже не знаете моего имени, – припечатал Дерек, оставляя их вдвоем ни с чем.

– Дерек Хейл.

Дерек оглянулся и увидел, как светловолосый парень, вернувшись, рассматривал… Стоп.

Дерек проверил задний карман и неверяще уставился на светловолосого парня.

– _Это мой бумажник?_

Парень его проигнорировал.

– Не очень удачная фотка.

– Верни мой бумажник!

Парень поднял взгляд, услышав его крик. Он молчал и, подняв бровь, бесстрастно смотрел на Дерека.

– Пообещай.

– Что? – выдохнул Дерек.

– Мой брат попросил тебя пообещать, что ты вернешься завтра. Было бы здорово, если бы ты это сделал.

Обернувшись, Дерек увидел победно улыбавшихся ему Стайлза и Скотта. После этого Дерек неохотно признал поражение.

– Я обещаю, – пробормотал он.

– Что это было? – усмехнулся светловолосый.

– Ты слышал, – проворчал Дерек, выхватив свой бумажник и проверив содержимое.

– Отлично! – Стайлз, сияя, освободил ему дорогу. – Увидимся завтра, приятель!

***

– А _потом_ , – пробормотал Дерек, раскладывая фотографии на офисном столе, – тот парень вытащил мой бумажник!

– Звучит грубо, – хмыкнул Бойд.

Они сидели в одном из множества офисов для редакторов «Нью-Йоркера» и расставляли журнальные снимки. Дерек и Бойд уже работали вместе, когда Бойд предложил ему работу за год до переезда Дерека в город. Дерек был хорош, стабильно поднимался по карьерной лестнице, пока не стал редактором журнала, вместе с Бойдом подготавливая номера к печати. Этим они и занимались, пока Дерек выговаривался.

– Невероятно, я не могу поверить, что должен вернуться туда завтра, – все в том же ворчливом тоне продолжил Дерек.

– Ты же знаешь, что не обязан.

– Что? – Дерек поднял взгляд на Бойда.

Не отрываясь от своей работы, Бойд пожал плечами:

– Ты не обязан этого делать. Это явная чушь, они ведь не могут заставить тебя что-либо делать. Ну знают они твое имя, и что? Он украл твой бумажник, вот это поступок похуже.

– И что, мне просто не идти?

– Именно.

– Но, – нахмурился Дерек, пинцетом цепляя фотографию со стола, – я же пообещал.

Бойд выдохнул:

– Тогда иди.

– А ты бы что сделал?

Бойд положил свой пинцет на стол и, сняв очки, посмотрел на Дерека.

– Я бы не пошел. Но я тебя знаю, ты будешь страдать из-за этого всю ночь и в конечном итоге все равно завтра вернешься туда.

– Я правда такой предсказуемый? – вздохнул Дерек.

Бойд похлопал его по плечу и надел очки обратно.

– Боюсь, что да. Прости.

***

На следующий день в девять утра Дерек сел на поезд до Бруклина, испытывая странное чувство дежавю.

Бойд был прав. Он крутился и вертелся всю ночь, застряв между раздражением из-за ситуации в целом и любопытством, вызванным одним-единственным событием в его жизни, вырвавшем его из повседневной рутины впервые за долгое время.

После ухода из порно жизнь Дерека стала унылой, если не сказать больше. У него были друзья – Бойд и Эрика, – но в основном остались только работа, тренировки, звонки семье и редкие мимолетные романы. Все это было странным и немного раздражающим, и мучение с кафе-мороженым бесило тоже, однако отличалось от всего остального. Подобного Дерек не испытывал уже давно.

Дерек поднялся из метро и прошел несколько кварталов в направлении магазинчика. Задержав дыхание, он толкнул дверь и увидел светловолосого парня, сидящего за одним из столиков, и Стайлза – за прилавком, сегодня на нем была другая одежда, но тот же сидящий криво бумажный колпак.

Колокольчик зазвенел, заставив их обоих поднять взгляд, а Стайлза еще и широко улыбнуться.

– Ты пришел! Я же говорил, что он придет, Айзек. Никто не нарушает обещание Стилински.

Айзек опустил телефон и незаинтересованно посмотрел на Дерека:

– Удивлен, что ты вернулся.

– Не ты один, – согласился с ним Дерек, подходя к прилавку.

– Добро пожаловать в «Салон», у нас лучшее мороженое, которое ты когда-либо пробовал, – сказал Стайлз и протянул ему руку. – Я Стайлз, владелец и официант. Как тебя зовут, новый клиент?

– Ты знаешь мое имя. Твой брат украл мой бумажник, забыл?

Айзек фыркнул.

– Да, но мы не успели познакомиться официально. Сегодня ты здесь впервые по-настоящему, поэтому мы соблюдаем все правила.

Проигнорировав часть с «правилами», он решил оставить ее на другой раз.

– Дерек. Дерек Хейл.

Он пожал протянутую руку и переключил свое внимание на контейнеры с мороженым, стоявшие за стеклянной витриной, разделявшей его со Стайлзом. 

– Мне маленькую порцию ванильного.

Стайлз нахмурился, но взял стаканчик из стопки позади него.

– Это все?

Дерек пожал плечами.

– А посыпки?

– Не надо, спасибо.

– Хорошо-о, а как насчет взбитых сливок или помадки?

– Просто мороженое, – твердо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз вдохнул и начал наскребать один маленький шарик мороженого. Протянув стаканчик Дереку, Стайлз бросил на того взгляд.

– Хорошо, один маленький ванильный шарик для парня, не умеющего веселиться.

Дерек взял стаканчик и потянулся в задний карман.

– Сколько я должен?

– Это за счет заведения, – сказал Стайлз, и впервые за все время знакомства он казался смущенным. – Прости, что мы заставили тебя вернуться и украли твой бумажник.

Дерек пожал плечами и направился за один из столиков.

– Просто… – Дерек подскочил, когда Стайлз плюхнулся на стул напротив. – В этом месяце дела идут не очень хорошо. А если мы хотим, чтобы это место работало, нам нужно как можно больше посетителей.

– Хорошо.

– Поэтому иногда мы немножко сходим с ума, но, клянусь, мы совершенно профессионально ведем свой бизнес.

Не сумев сдержаться, Дерек рассмеялся.

Стайлз бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

– Эй, это правда! Мы работаем уже несколько месяцев. У нас новые вкусы каждые несколько недель! Вывеску снаружи мы тоже сами нарисовали.

– Оу, рад узнать, что это не какой-то ребенок написал, как я подумал сначала.

– Я возмущен! Мой почерк прекрасен, спасибо, – фыркнул Стайлз.

Колокольчик снова зазвенел, оба подняли взгляд и увидели двух молодых женщин, входящих в магазин. Стайлз улыбнулся им:

– Моника, Фиби, добро пожаловать снова, – женщины нежно улыбнулись, словно давно привыкли к подобному. – Айзек с радостью обслужит вас, чего бы вы ни пожелали.

– Нет, не обслужит, – сказал Айзек.

– Айзек, – Стайлз обернулся и уставился на него. Айзек же как всегда выглядел невозмутимо. – Как твой босс я _приказываю_ тебе пойти за прилавок.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Айзек молча встал и направился за стойку, сразу же набрав мороженого для девушек. Дерек предположил, что те были постоянными покупателями – по крайней мере им никто не угрожал, как ему.

– И, Айзек, надень форму!

– Стайлз, я не стану надевать этот идиотский колпак, – твердо ответил тот, протягивая одной из девушек ее заказ.

Стайлз фыркнул и театрально рухнул на стол. Потом он поднял глаза на Дерека, молча поедавшего мороженое.

– Видишь, с чем мне приходится работать? Никакого уважения к начальству.

Дерек выгнул бровь и кинул взгляд на бумажный колпак, заколками прицепленный к его волосам.

– О, заткнись, мистер Я-ем-простое-ванильное-мороженое-без-добавок. Классический мужской выбор. В нашем магазине четко прослеживается влияние определенного периода истории, поэтому нам нужно правильно применять винтажные детали, – произнес он серьезно, указав на колпак.

– Ты носишь рубашку в клетку. Это не совсем ретро, – прокомментировал Дерек.

Стайлз осмотрел себя и уступил:

– Хорошо, твоя правда, но мы не гребем деньги лопатой, если ты не заметил, так что не все получается как надо. Вот поэтому мой колпак очень важен!

– Я видел, что его носишь только ты.

– Это из-за того, что только я чувствую истинный винтажный дух «Салона», – вздохнул Стайлз. – Никто тут не уважает власть.

– Твою власть? – Дерек не смог удержаться от недоверчивого вопроса. Стайлз снова на него уставился.

– Да, я главный! Я владелец этого места, хотя мои работники ведут себя так, словно это неправда, – громко добавил он, посмотрев на Айзека – тот печатал что-то в телефоне, прислонившись к стене и не поднимая взгляда.

– Не ожидал. Ты выглядишь молодо, – признался Дерек, когда Стайлз нахмурился.

– Мне двадцать два, но это не значит, что я не могу быть успешным бизнесменом. Потому что так и есть. Я создал недостающий Гринпойнту элемент класса, – похвастался Стайлз.

– Класс в Гринпойнт?

– Знаешь, не все из нас накачанные модели из Манхэттена, наведывающиеся в Бруклин только узнать, как живут остальные девяносто девять процентов людей, – ополчился на него Стайлз, и… Погодите, модель?

– Я живу не на Манхэттене, – ответил Дерек. – Почему ты решил, что я богат?

– Из-за сумки, – Стайлз кивком указал на него. – Она из хорошей кожи, местные не стали бы разгуливать с такой штукой на виду.

– Хах. Ну, я запомню, – Дерек собрал ложкой остатки мороженого. – И я живу в Астории, а не на Манхэттене.

Стайлз присвистнул.

– Ого, и что ты делаешь здесь, если живешь в Квинсе?

– Знаешь библиотеку в пятнадцати кварталах на восток?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Когда я только переехал сюда, моя сестра протащила меня через весь Нью-Йорк, чтоб показать город. Мы нашли это место несколько месяцев назад, и… не знаю, здесь просто спокойно. Мне нравится заходить сюда перед работой.

– О, теперь мы добрались до пикантных личных подробностей, – Стайлз потер руки. – Где ты работаешь?

– В «Нью-Йоркере», – ответил Дерек. – Это журнал…

– Я знаю, что такое «Нью-Йоркер», я ведь живу в Бруклине, а не в пещере! Не могу в это поверить. Айзек, Дерек пишет для «Нью-Йоркера»! – Стайлз едва не подскакивал на сиденье.

– На самом деле я не пишу, – поправил его Дерек. – Я редактирую полосы, продумываю их порядок и…

– Редактируешь! Ты редактор! Айзек, Дерек редактирует «Нью-Йоркер»! – снова прокричал Стайлз. Айзек же, казалось, не удивился этой экстренной новости. – Это так круто, удивительно, как ты вообще к нам заглянул. Ты очередной умник.

Дерека по-разному называли в его взрослой жизни, но еще никогда – умником.

– Знаешь, – Стайлз неловко отклонился, – «Салон» мог бы заинтересовать вас.

– Нет.

– Что? Давай, возьми у нас интервью, напиши про сотрудников с причудами и веселую атмосферу!

– Стайлз, я уже сказал, что редактор. Я не пишу, ты это пропустил?

– Но, – словно сдулся Стайлз, – у нас есть колпаки.

Когда Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, Дерек лающе рассмеялся:

– Это точно, зато у вас есть колпаки.

Стайлз улыбался, пока Дерек доедал остатки мороженого.

– Итак, ты не собираешься писать о нас в своем большом замечательном журнале, но хотя бы скажи, насколько потрясающее у нас мороженое. Оно же было потрясающим? Лучшее, что ты когда-либо пробовал? Давай, признай это, признай.

Это не было лучшим мороженым, которое Дерек когда-либо пробовал. Но оно было хорошее, а Стайлз улыбался так широко и с надеждой, что Дерек кивнул и медленно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Хорошо, я это признаю. Это было очень хорошее мороженое.

– Очень хорошее? – Стайлз поднял бровь.

Дерек в замешательстве открыл рот, коротко глянул на Айзека и увидел, что тот с жалостью смотрит на него в ответ.

– Очень хорошее? – повторил Стайлз, повысив голос. – В «У Бена и Джерри» хорошее. В «Старбаксе» хорошее. Мне хочется думать, что мы лучше «Старбакса».

– Ты на удивление недружелюбный. Особенно для кого-то в дурацком бумажном колпаке.

– Он не дурацкий, болван!

Дерек не смог сдержать улыбки в ответ на этот выпад. Он поднялся, выбросил стаканчик в небольшое ведро и, подняв свою сумку за длинную ручку, повесил ее на плечо.

– Это было лучшее мороженое, что я пробовал в жизни, тебе от этого полегчало?

Стайлз засиял.

– Да, теперь легче.

Попрощавшись со Стайлзом и Айзеком (и услышав оживленное «Приходи снова!»), Дерек ушел, ощущая себя хорошо впервые за долгое-долгое время. Поднимаясь на лифте до нужного этажа, он осознал, что это событие просто изменило его ежедневный надоевший порядок дел.

Он рассказал об этом Бойду.

– Возможно, богу известно, чью жизнь стоит изменить, и сегодня это твоя, – сказал ему Бойд.

***

Кассир не подняла взгляда от его штанов, даже когда он помахал купюрами прямо перед ее лицом.

– Мэм, – рявкнул он, протягивая деньги, и только тогда она наконец-то отвлеклась.

– Ох! – кассир взволнованно завозилась.

– Без сдачи, – с этим словами он забрал пакет из ее рук и вышел наружу.

Он не мог сходить даже в ближайшую аптеку, чтобы на него не пялились. Дома закончилась зубная паста, и Дерек решил быстро купить новую. Дело было поздним вечером, и он уже сменил костюм на домашнюю одежду, однако все равно выбегать на улицу в таком виде не стоило.

Он был в спортивных штанах. Без нижнего белья.

Если взгляд девушки куда-то и был направлен, то лишь на четкие очертания его члена. _«В последний раз я вышел из дома в таком виде»,_ – с горечью подумал он.

***

– Ты вернулся! – улыбнулся ему Стайлз, когда Дерек зашел в «Салон» неделей позже. Как и всегда в сентябре, Дерек был завален работой. В это время начинался новый сезон, в журнале добавлялись обзоры свежих трендов и новых людей. Работа превращалась в сумасшествие, и, когда он наконец нашел свободное время, ноги сами принесли его в магазин.

– Наверняка все дело в твоем очаровании, – невозмутимо ответил Дерек, подходя к прилавку.

– Я так и знал! – просиял Стайлз. – Чего бы ты хотел этим утром?

– Маленький стаканчик ванильного, пожалуйста.

Стайлз неверяще посмотрел на него:

– Ты серьезно? Снова только ванильное? Что с тобой не так?

– Зачем ты вообще продаешь ванильное, если достаешь каждого клиента, который его берет?

– Потому что большинство людей добавляют в него хотя бы порцию карамели, или M&Ms, или еще _чего-нибудь_ , – Стайлз указал на расставленные перед ним добавки. – Они не берут просто ванильное.

– Ну, что я могу сказать, такой уж у меня простой вкус, – ответил Дерек и протянул Стайлзу двадцатку, забрав мороженое. – Оставь себе сдачу, кто-то сказал мне, что это место радо любым деньгам, которые может получить.

Стайлз посветлел и положил доллары в кассу.

– В другой раз я бы отказался, но теперь знаю, что ты при деньгах, поэтому без проблем возьму их.

Дерек сел за тот же столик, немного удивленный, что Стайлз устроился на стуле напротив и спросил:

– Как твои дела сегодня, Дерек Хейл из Астории?

– В порядке, – Дерек улыбнулся и положил ложку мороженого в рот.

– Отлично! Я рад, что у тебя все хорошо, потому что у меня тоже. Я только что получил возврат налога, а это значит, что «Салон» проживет еще один месяц.

– Поздравляю.

– Я твою взволнованность аж отсюда чувствую, сдерживай себя, – произнес Стайлз, поджав губы.

– Ну, учитывая, что я здесь в третий раз, а в первый у меня украли бумажник…

– Этой истории сто лет, я извинился, тебе вернули бумажник – у тебя его вообще не крали! Айзек сразу же отдал его, – Стайлз скрестил руки.

– А, да, Айзек, который сверлит меня взглядом каждый раз, когда я захожу к вам. Важная часть винтажной эстетики? – Дерек поднял бровь.

– Не наезжай на Айзека, он особенный!

– Ты заметил, что каждый раз ты на меня кричишь? А я был у вас уже трижды.

– Каждый раз ты этого заслуживаешь!

Дерек сухо посмотрел на Стайлза, дотянулся и стащил колпак с его головы.

– Эй! – воскликнул Стайлз и потянулся за колпаком. Дерек отвел руку назад, усмехнувшись его возмущенному виду. – Отдай!

Дерек покрутил колпак на пальце, съев еще одну ложку мороженого.

– Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, – угрюмо прокомментировал Стайлз, все еще пытаясь достать колпак.

Дерек продолжил есть, все дальше отодвигая колпак от Стайлза.

– Отдай мой колпак! – прокричал Стайлз после нескольких попыток.

– Не могу, винтажный образ был нарушен, и я очень расстроился.

– Это ты его нарушил! – проворчал Стайлз, поднявшись и чуть ли не распластавшись по столу в попытке достать до Дерека. – Я запрещу тебе к нам заходить, если ты не вернешь мне колпак!

– О нет, кто же тогда осудит меня за простое ванильное мороженое?

Стайлз нахмурился, отодвинул стул и потянулся за колпаком, но упал на стол, потом скатился с него и оказался позади Дерека.

– Отдай! – попробовал он снова. Дерек увернулся, притерся спиной к Стайлзу и прижал колпак к груди.

– Не знаю, ничего не могу обещать.

– Ты очень злопамятный, ты знаешь это?

Дерек рассмеялся, игнорируя попытки Стайлза вернуть колпак. Они кружили вокруг столика, несколько раз обошли магазин, прежде чем Стайлз остановился, расправил плечи и посмотрел на Дерека:

– У тебя есть две секунды, чтобы вернуть мою униформу, иначе почувствуешь на себе гнев Стилински.

– Мне так страш… А! – слова Дерека оборвались, когда Стайлз подбежал к нему, ухватившись за плечи, подпрыгнул, уселся ему на спину и обхватил ногами бедра Дерека. – Что ты делаешь? Слезь!

– Ни за что! – прокричал Стайлз, пытаясь достать колпак и лупя Дерека по спине.

– Ауч! Ауч, слезь с меня, сумасшедший! – рассмеялся тот и бросил колпак на пол. – Лови!

– Ха! Я выиграл! – воскликнул Стайлз, все еще обхватывая Дерека ногами.

Входная дверь открылась, и в кафе вслед за Айзеком ввалился Скотт. Они сразу же остановились, глядя на представшую перед ними картину. Дерек мгновенно осознал, что Стайлз все еще сидел у него на спине.

Айзек уставился на Дерека.

– Что ты делаешь?

Дерек не мог поверить, что докатился до такого. Ребячиться со Стайлзом было легко, и, честно говоря, Дерек не испытывал неловкости или неуместности из-за своего поведения, ему было на удивление комфортно шутить и дурачиться с едва знакомым человеком.

Стайлз, не ощущая напряжения, весело ответил:

– Я навалял Дереку, он украл мой колпак.

Айзек все еще пристально смотрел на Дерека, а Скотт усмехнулся:

– Не ожидал, что ты вернешься, чувак!

– Я так и сказал!

– Ладно, наша с Айзеком смена сейчас начнется, так что можешь теперь покатать меня, – Скотт широко улыбнулся, проходя мимо них к подсобке.

Дерек покосился на Айзека, все еще смотревшего на него с неприятием.

– Эм, нет. Мне пора идти.

– Здорово, прогуляйся со мной, – попросил Стайлз, крепче хватаясь за плечи Дерека.

– Ты слезешь с меня? – спросил он и взял свою сумку со стула.

– Неа, считай, что это твое наказание. За кражу униформы. Подбросишь меня. Куда ты сейчас пойдешь?

– В офис, у меня работа.

– Работа? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек вышел из кафе. – Сейчас же час дня.

– У меня более свободный график, чем у других сотрудников, – признался Дерек, подсадив Стайлза повыше на спину. – Иногда я работаю с девяти до пяти, иногда с часу до восьми. Зависит от того, что нужно делать.

– Ах, тайный мир корпоративного редактирования, – с тоской вздохнул Стайлз.

Дерек пронес его десять кварталов до метро и медленно опустил на землю. Когда он обернулся к Стайлзу, тот усмехнулся:

– Вау, ты сильный. Это можно было предположить, ну, по твоей внешности, но все ощущается совсем иначе, когда буквально сидишь на тебе.

– Рад, что ты составил впечатление, ты идешь?

– Нет, мне в метро не нужно.

– Я же спросил тебя по дороге, нужно ли тебе сюда! – раздраженно сказал Дерек.

– Я соврал! Я живу неподалеку, только в противоположной стороне.

– В противоположной сторо… Тогда зачем я тебя нес?

– Я же сказал, – самодовольно ответил Стайлз. – Это наказание. Обязательно приходи к нам снова!

Попрощавшись, Дерек спустился в метро, перепрыгивая по две ступеньке за раз. Он сел в поезд, приготовившись к двадцатиминутной поездке.

Он не мог не улыбаться – Стайлз заставил его впервые за долгое время чувствовать себя лучше. Он не смог даже разозлиться, когда какой-то парень попытался дать Дереку пять, узнав его по старым видео.

***

Следующие несколько недель пронеслись стремительно, заполненные попытками выпустить журнал в срок и забежать в «Салон». В общей сложности Дерек был там шесть раз – чаще после работы и один раз до, иногда заказывая мороженое, а иногда – нет. Он пытался сделать вид, что заходит исключительно из-за вкусного мороженого, которое вносит разнообразие в его обыденную жизнь, но на самом деле прекрасно понимал, в чем заключается настоящая причина траты семи долларов на мороженое из Бруклина.

Стайлз. Простой во всем, кроме собственного характера, он твердо засел у Дерека в голове.

 _В этом нет никакого смысла_ , раздраженно думал Дерек, но ноги сами несли его в кафе. Стайлз не был похож ни на кого, кто нравился Дереку раньше, громкий и бескомпромиссно упрямый там, где другие люди не проявляли активности, неловкий там, где другие вели себя собранно и четко, уже имел свое дело и управлял командой из людей, куда более странных, чем весь сериал «Сайнфелд».

Все это означало, что Дерека к нему безнадежно тянуло.

Дерек часто замечал, что наблюдает за отрывистыми и дерганными движениями Стайлза, его привлекала энергичность, заключавшаяся в худощавом теле. Дерек мечтал прикоснуться к его молочного цвета коже, увидеть, зальется ли она румянцем под его пальцами так же, как и в те моменты, когда Стайлз краснел. Хотел увидеть, рассыпаны ли родинки по всему его телу, обхватить округлые ягодицы руками и потереться о него всем телом. Когда Скотт поймал его взгляд, то ухмыльнулся, Айзек же снова молча уставился на Дерека. Как обычно.

Стайлз все так же кричал на него – за то, что Дерек не пробовал новые вкусы, что складывал ноги на столик. Еще он иногда заставлял его работать – поднимать коробки в подсобке или вытирать пыль, когда видел, что Дерек ничем не занят. Однажды в конце недели Дерек спросил, когда он получит зарплату, на что Стайлз пригрозил ему веником и заставил подметать.

Стайлз, конечно же, и говорил с ним много, рассказывая о своей жизни. Дерек узнал, что Стайлз, Айзек и Скотт приехали из одного городка в Калифорнии, что его отец работает шерифом. Узнал, что Айзек на четыре года старше Скотта и Стайлза, что отец Стайлза усыновил Айзека, когда тот учился в старшей школе (хотя до сих пор не знал, почему). Также Дерек узнал, что Скотт женился на своей девушке сразу после школы и развелся спустя два месяца (Айзек выиграл в споре на продолжительность их брака), а Скотт возмущенно повторял, что они остались друзьями. Дерек узнал, что Стайлз бросил нью-йоркский колледж после первого семестра и использовал отложенные для обучения деньги на покупку «Салона».

Дерек тоже сумел рассказать кое-что о своей жизни – например, что у него было две сестры, ему исполнилось двадцать восемь и что он был старше Стайлза на шесть лет.

Симпатия к Стайлзу, казалось, не имела смысла, но Дерек не мог ее игнорировать. Стайлз был интересным и темпераментным, впервые за долгое время Дерек смеялся открыто и громко. Он не мог вспомнить, с кем ему сразу бывало так же легко, с кем он мог шутить на одной волне, не ощущая неловкости и скованности.

Однажды он даже привел с собой Эрику и Бойда и чуть не пожалел об этом, чувствуя себя некомфортно потому, что Бойд с Айзеком сразу же поладили. 

Дерек уже очень давно не был настолько счастлив.

Поэтому совсем не удивился, когда снова сумел все испортить.

***

Направляясь вниз по улице, Дерек нес в обеих руках два больших пакета со льдом, а Стайлз шел рядом и выдавал нескончаемый поток слов. Хоть и был выходной, но Стайлз довольно рано написал ему сообщение, попросив зайти и помочь с тяжестями. В тот день Стайлз работал один, и они были наедине, чередуя отдых и работу. К концу дня Дерек чувствовал себя измотанным.

– Хорошо, теперь высыпай лед между мороженым и включай морозильник. Я собираюсь закрыться пораньше, – Дерек кивнул и зашел за прилавок, пока Стайлз запирал дверь и переворачивал табличку «Открыто».

После этого Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз выйдет из подсобки, и написал короткое смс Эрике – он помнит, что обещал прийти на ужин, и да, он захватит вина.

– Ты готов?

Дерек поднял взгляд и посмотрел на стоявшего перед ним Стайлза, застегивавшего куртку.

Они вышли на улицу и остановились, чтобы Стайлз запер двери и убрал ключи в карман.

Дерек уже собирался было прощаться, когда Стайлз вдруг занервничал. Открыв рот, Стайлз быстро произнес:

– Хочешь сходить со мной на свидание?

Дерек замер, не в силах ничего придумать, и Стайлз продолжил:

– Я бы сводил тебя на необычное свидание, это было бы круто! Я знаю, что ты занят и что вокруг тебя постоянно тусуются красивые и накачанные люди, но нам же весело вместе, да?

– Стайлз, я… – Дерек совершенно растерялся. Его абсолютно устраивало восхищение Стайлзом издалека, Дерек вздыхал по нему, да, но ему нравилось это, все честно, никаких обманутых ожиданий. Стайлз вел себя с ним так же, как со всеми остальными. Конечно, Дерек замечал, как Стайлз смотрел на него и быстро отводил взгляд, волнуясь, когда Дерек ловил его на этом. Но все держалось только на внешней привлекательности, к чему Дерек привык. С чем Дерек мог справиться. Но Стайлз пригласил его будто бы ни с того ни с сего, и это чертовски напугало.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Дерек. – Прости, но… Нет.

Стайлз залился краской, быстро закивал и стал теребить застежку молнии на куртке.

– Да, да, конечно, это… Прости, я просто подумал, что правильно тебя понял, но ошибся, конечно, ошибся.

Дерек отвел взгляд, чувствуя неожиданную неловкость.

– Эм, мне лучше пойти…

– Да, да, конечно. У тебя полно дел, это… Ладно. Это хорошо, я пойду… Пока, – с этими словами Стайлз умчался в противоположном направлении, опустив голову, а Дерек ощутил себя дерьмом.

Он ударил по стене кулаком и только тогда ушел.

***

– Ты серьезно ему отказал?! – Эрика взвизгнула, когда он рассказал ей и Бойду о произошедшем.

Дерек сидел на их кухне рядом с Бойдом, а Эрика стояла перед ними, уперев руки в бедра.

Потирая виски, Дерек кивнул:

– Да, это я и хочу сказать.

– Да что с тобой не так! Ты целый месяц таскался в Бруклин, чтобы купить мороженого и увидеть Стайлза, а теперь он зовет тебя на свидание, а ты ему отказываешь? Какого черта? Может, тебя и звали Королем, но на деле ты идиот! – взорвалась Эрика.

Дерек взглянул на Бойда в поисках помощи, но тот только покачал головой и бросил на него выразительный взгляд. _Это твоя проблема, приятель._

– Эрика, я просто не хотел с ним куда-то идти. И так уж вышло, что я люблю мороженое…

– Фигня! Ты качаешься по два часа каждый день и ешь на обед салат, думаешь, я куплюсь на историю о том, что ты решил все разрушить только из-за их потрясающего мороженого?

– Я… – Дерек оборвал себя, когда Эрика многозначительно уставилась на него.

– И я знаю, что ты дрочил, думая о нем, Бойд рассказал о твоих душевых фантазиях.

Дерек бросил на Бойда резкий взгляд, но тот решительно его проигнорировал, отвернувшись.

Присев за стол напротив, Эрика спросила:

– Он сделал что-то, о чем мы не знаем?

– Ну, нет.

– Дело в его возрасте?

– Нет.

– Тебе он нравится?

– Конечно, он потрясающий!

– Тогда в чем, черт тебя дери, проблема?

– В моем члене!

Эрика взорвалась хохотом, но прикрыла рот рукой, когда заметила взгляд Дерека.

– Прости, прости, я знаю, что не стоит смеяться над твоими проблемами, но _серьезно_?

– Ладно, хорошо, – проворчал Дерек. – Слушай, может, для тебя это и весело, но из-за члена разрушилась большая часть моих прошлых отношений. Люди либо хотели заняться со мной сексом, потому что смотрели мои видео, либо им просто нравилось мое тело. Это полный отстой, я не собираюсь проходить через это снова.

– И ты думаешь, Стайлз такой же? Ты действительно думаешь, что он такой же поверхностный?

– Нет! Стайлз потрясающий, я знаю. Но если я схожу с ним куда-то, то он понравится мне еще сильнее. А потом мне в конце концов придется признаться, чем я занимался почти десять лет.

– Я думал, ты не стыдился работы в порно? – вставил Бойд.

– Я не стыжусь, просто… Я не ожидаю, что вы это поймете, ребята, но как только я говорю людям, что снимался в порно, они тут же начинают искать мои ролики или вспоминать, что видели меня. Но, – он сглотнул, – после этого все заканчивается. Они начинают встречаться с моим членом, думают только про секс, потому что хотят узнать и ощутить мой член. Если они не знали с самого начала, кто я такой.

– Такое уже случалось? – шокированно спросила Эрика.

– Да, помнишь Кейт? – спросил он, проигнорировав укол боли, всегда приходивший вместе с ее именем.

– Та девушка, с которой ты встречался в прошлом году?

– Ага. Мы были вместе полгода, я думал, что влюблен, но однажды ночью у нее вырвалось, что она знала, кто я такой, в момент знакомства, еще до того, как я ей рассказал. Я ей даже не нравился, она просто хотела заниматься со мной сексом.

Дерек замолчал, мысленно вернувшись на год назад. Он так сильно увлекся Кейт и ее потрясающим телом, тем, что она соглашалась со всеми его мыслями и идеями, какой она была сдержанной. В тот момент он думал, что они были очень похожи, подходили друг другу. Теперь же он понимал, что она просто делала вид, скрывала свою секс-зависимость и темную сторону.

– Она была… Такое случалось с кем-то еще? – деликатно спросила Эрика.

– Нет, она была первой. И последней. После этого я не мог позволить кому-то снова сделать это со мной. Я ушел из порно, переехал в Нью-Йорк и перестал встречаться. До Стайлза у меня не было никаких проблем.

– Почему ты не рассказывал нам об этом? – тихо спросила Эрика. Они с Бойдом расстроенно смотрели на него.

Дерек кашлянул, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Я не знаю. Мне было стыдно? Я так легко поверил, что те люди действительно заботились обо мне, когда они просто хотели принять участие в порно со мной.

– Все это – не твоя вина, – сказал Бойд.

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Да, я знаю. Я не идиот и понимаю, что те люди были просто уродами и что я этого не заслужил. Я не корю себя за это.

– Тогда в чем дело? Нет, давай, сходи куда-нибудь со Стайлзом. Тебе он нравится, и кажется, что ты ему тоже, так попробуй. И если он очередной сумасшедший фанат, то брось его и двигайся дальше. Попытка ведь не пытка? – продолжала давить Эрика.

Дерек вздохнул. Какой от этого может быть вред? Он не думал, что Стайлз совершит то же самое, но все равно это пугало его, он боялся разрушить образ Стайлза, что уже сложился в его голове. И когда он стал таким трусливым? Раньше он просто шел и веселился. За последний год же Дерек помрачнел и закрылся. Что случилось? Обгрызая ноготь, он раздумывал об этом, о Стайлзе – молодом и саркастичном. Был ли он способен вести себя как все? И серьезно, каковы шансы, что люди с другого конца страны узнают в нем порнозвезду из Лос-Анджелеса?

– Хорошо, – сказал он наконец, взглянув на Бойда и Эрику. – Я дам ему шанс.

***

Возвращаться в «Салон» на следующий день было неловко, а особенно смотреть в глаза стоявшему за стойкой Стайлзу. Щеки у того покраснели, он опустил взгляд, едва понял, кто вошел. Он казался жалким – стоя посреди кафе с печальным выражением лица и в бумажном колпаке.

– Сегодня тут только ты? – спросил Дерек, облокотившись на стойку.

– Да, Айзек слег с простудой, я сказал ему оставаться дома. На самом деле даже пришлось его заставить. Ну, ты же знаешь, какой он, – пробубнил Стайлз, вертя ложку над контейнерами с мороженым.

Дерек кивнул, мысленно поблагодарив Айзека, что его не будет рядом в этот момент, и спросил: 

– Итак, я хотел узнать, твое предложение насчет свидания еще в силе?

Стайлз поднял удивленный взгляд и стал похож на рыбку. Очень милую рыбку.

– Но… Что? Свидание? Со мной? Мы с тобой куда-то пойдем? В другое место?

– Да, обычно это и подразумевают под свиданием.

– Но ты мне отказал! – вскрикнул Стайлз, подняв руки. – Я предлагал тебе, и ты ответил «нет», – понизив голос, он изобразил угрюмое лицо Дерека.

В ответ на это Дерек поднял бровь, заставив Стайлза снова покраснеть.

– Ну, теперь предлагаю я. Я бы хотел с тобой куда-нибудь сходить, если ты еще этого хочешь.

Стайлз медленно и смущенно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, да, я все еще хочу этого.

Обрадовавшись, Дерек улыбнулся широко:

– Кажется, ты упоминал насчет необычного свидания?

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, а затем закивал:

– О, приготовься, Дерек Хейл. Твой мир не будет прежним.

***

– Это сюда мы пришли на свидание? – недоверчиво спросил Дерек. Дело было на следующий день, и Стайлз встретил его около простого магазинчика в Бруклине.

– Ага! – тот был одет как обычно – в просторные джинсы, белую футболку и клетчатую рубашку поверх нее. Осенняя прохлада украсила его щеки румянцем, заставив россыпь родинок на лице казаться еще ярче. – Я же говорил тебе, что это свидание не будет похоже на остальные в твоей жизни.

– Что мы будем делать, собирать еду для пикника? 

– Нет! Серьезно, пикник? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я настолько предсказуемый?

– Нет?

– Хорошо! Иди за мной, – Стайлз жестом позвал его и прошел через автоматические двери, сразу направившись вглубь магазина.

– Итак, если мы здесь не ради еды, то… – Дерек осекся, когда Стайлз повернулся к нему лицом. Они стояли напротив секции с морепродуктами прямо перед большим аквариумом. – Что это?

– Это наше свидание! – Стайлз улыбнулся, взял Дерека за руку и притянул к себе, заставив встать перед аквариумом с лобстерами. – ЧБЛ, лишь один бой – и победа во всем турнире!

– ЧБЛ?

– Чемпионат по боям среди лобстеров, – Стайлз указал на аквариум. – Видишь, там сейчас десять лобстеров. Это много, будет интересно!

– Дай-ка прояснить, – сухо попросил Дерек. – Я приехал на поезде в Бруклин, чтобы зайти в какой-то супермаркет и смотреть на бои лобстеров.

– Не делай вид, что ты не бываешь здесь каждый день, ворчун, – ответил Стайлз, придирчиво осмотрев его. – Кроме того, я обещал тебе необычное свидание, а когда Стилински дают обещание, они его держат.

У Дерека вырвался смешок, и он шагнул ближе к Стайлзу. Одну руку он положил Стайлзу на поясницу, притянув к себе и освобождая проход для людей с тележками. 

– Я не против.

– Хорошо! – Стайлз потянулся в карман и вытащил оттуда деньги. – Еще я обещал тебе ужин. Ты знаешь, что я не нарушаю обещания, поэтому бери деньги и принеси нам подходящей еды. Представь богатую белую семью из середины пятидесятых, собирающуюся смотреть бокс. Вот такая еда нам нужна. 

Дерек понятия не имел, что это могут быть за блюда, поэтому вернулся с пакетом готового попкорна, двумя бутылками содовой и коробкой «Поп Тартс» со вкусом мороженого с горячим шоколадом, фруктами и орехами. Стайлз, казалось, оценил его выбор еды, поэтому Дерек решил, что справился.

– Ты вовремя, сейчас начнется первый бой, и я болею за этого парня справа, – сказал Стайлз, открыв содовую и сделав глоток. – У него огонь во взгляде, которого нет у второго.

– Да, – тупо согласился Дерек, откусывая «Поп Тартс». Лобстеры двинулись друг другу навстречу, воинственно поднимая клешни.

– О, вот они, вперед, вперед!

Дерек смотрел, как лобстеры боролись, и думал, что это точно самое странное свидание, на котором он когда-либо был – а ведь он был на свидании с нудистом. Дереку очень нравился Стайлз, поэтому ему нужно было просто привыкнуть.

***

– Давай! Давай, что он делает?! – прокричал Дерек, когда выбранный им боец за звание чемпиона ЧБЛ развернулся к нему хвостом. – Борись! Что ты делаешь, не стой на месте!

Стоявший рядом Стайлз засмеялся и наклонился ближе к аквариуму.

– Давай, Ларри, вперед! Ты можешь, давай! Ты можешь выиграть прямо сейчас!

– Заткнись, – Дерек легонько толкнул Стайлза, проигнорировав его смешок. – Чувак, не слушай его, ты можешь победить, только сопротивляйся, борись!

Несмотря на подбадривания от Дерека, его лобстер упал на спину, борец Стайлза воспользовался преимуществом и схватил его клешней. Дерек застонал, опустив голову.

Стайлз подпрыгивал на месте, так громко поддерживая лобстеров, что работник отдела подскочил за своим прилавком.

– Победа! Нокаут! Я выиграл главный чемпионат по боям среди лобстеров!

– Ты играл нечестно, не спорь – я видел, как ты стучал по стеклу в третьем раунде, это не считается!

Стайлз подставил ладонь к своему уху:

– Что я слышу? Страдания проигравшего, наверное?

– О, пошел ты, маленький…

– Джентльмены!

Дерек и Стайлз обернулись и увидели мужчину, одетого в белую рубашку с бейджем менеджера на ней, и подростка в фартуке – тот выглядел довольным. Менеджер упер руку в бедро и сказал:

– Мы вынуждены попросить вас двоих уйти.

Дерек сразу же осознал всю странность ситуации – двое взрослых мужчин прыгают перед аквариумом с лобстерами в супермаркете, кричат, разбрасывают вокруг обертки и мусор от их так называемого ужина.

Стайлз покраснел под его пристальным взглядом.

– О, да, простите, сейчас я…

– Сэр, мы все уберем, просто, пожалуйста, – и указал на дверь.

– Нет, нет, это мы намусорили, – нагнувшись, чтобы поднять пустое ведерко из-под попкорна, задницей Стайлз задел стеллаж со сладостями. Несколько пластиковых контейнеров с кексами упали на пол, открылись, и выпечка вывалилась наружу.

– Черт! – выругался Стайлз. Он опустился на колени, собирая выпавшие кексы, размазывая на них глазурь и стирая узор.

Дерек шагнул ближе, чтобы помочь Стайлзу. Он наступил на пустую обертку, поскользнулся на глазури и упал на задницу, раздавив остальные кексы. Упаковка, на которой он подскользнулся, слетела с его ботинка и ударила Стайлза по щеке.

Оба застыли в звенящей тишине. С нервным смешком Стайлз поднял взгляд на раздраженного менеджера:

– Кто знал, что так выйдет, да?

Менеджер злобно посмотрел на него.

– Эм, если можно…

– Убирайтесь!

– Дасэр, – пробормотал Дерек, схватил Стайлза за руку и потащил за собой к двери. На полпути к выходу Стайлз начал смеяться, и Дерек тоже фыркнул.

Они вышли наружу, хохоча как идиоты. Стайлз так и не выпустил его руку.

***

После этого они еще около часа гуляли вдоль тротуаров под светом уличных фонарей. Город пульсировал жизнью, вечер пятницы принес с собой пьяные компании и трансвеститов, наполняя беспорядком и шумом улицы. Но никто не был против, это не мешало толпам пританцовывать на тротуарах – в буквальном и переносном смысле.

– Я о тебе не очень много знаю, – сказал Стайлз, затягивая Дерека на пустую детскую площадку.

Дерек позволил Стайлзу усадить себя на качели рядом с ним. Он неохотно отпустил руку Стайлза и тут же начал скучать по ее теплу.

– Ты многое обо мне знаешь.

– Я знаю про сестер. Что ты живешь в Астории и работаешь на Манхэттене. Знаю, что у тебя есть двое потрясающих друзей и, скорее всего, ты ворчишь по утрам, пока не выпьешь кофе, – Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Дерек его пихнул. – Но это все. Мы знакомы уже месяц, думаю, я могу узнать немного больше.

– Это не очень-то большой промежуток времени.

– Большой! Ты все еще загадка, ты мог быть шпионом до нашей встречи. Или иностранным дипломатом, или порнозвездой.

Стайлз рассмеялся, увидев панику на лице Дерека, истолковав ее как неверие, а не страх.

– Я знаю, знаю, это звучит бредово, но что еще мне думать.

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, потому что Стайлз сказал все в шутку, а не будто бы зная и желая ненавязчиво обронить это в разговоре, перед тем как попасть в его спальню. В шутку, так что выдыхай, Дерек. 

– Я… Я немного работал тренером в тренажерном зале.

– Тренером?

– Да, я изучал физическую культуру в колледже. Потом сдал экзамен на тренера, проработал два месяца и возненавидел это, – признался Дерек.

– С ума сойти! О боже, это так бесит – я ходил в колледж один семестр и хотел застрелиться, не могу представить четыре года впустую.

– Ну, у меня есть диплом, мне не на что жаловаться.

– И потом ты стал работать редактором, и это уже не так плохо, – согласился Стайлз и толкнулся вперед, раскачиваясь.

– Да, – неловко согласился Дерек. Формально это была правда, он стал редактором после работы в зале. Просто не сразу после. – А что насчет тебя, я бы хотел услышать что-то о тебе.

– Хм-м, – Стайлз потер подбородок, и Дерек с благодарностью подумал о смене темы. – Ох, ладно, вот это свидание. На котором мы сейчас находимся. Это третье свидание в моей жизни.

– Что? – удивленно спросил Дерек.

– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, – у меня были только одни как бы серьезные отношения, если их можно так назвать. И мы куда-то ходили – на самом деле выходили – только два раза.

– Почему только два?

– Он был немного мудаком. Тогда я этого не понимал, потому что он был первым и единственным парнем, с которым я встречался, поэтому думал, что это нормально – сидеть взаперти дома. Я буквально силой заставлял его выходить из дома оба эти раза, и каждый раз он чувствовал себя несчастным, так что мы возвращались домой час спустя.

– Стайлз, это ужасно, – тихо произнес Дерек, ощутив иррациональную злость на человека, которого никогда не видел.

– Поверь мне, теперь я знаю. Он был придурком, самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни.

– Вы долго были вместе? Если ты не против рассказать об этом.

Стайлз отклонился назад.

– Нет, все в порядке. Его звали Кевин, и мы встречались около семи месяцев. Познакомились в интернете на сайте колледжа для тех, кто приехал с западного побережья. Мы списались, и какое-то время все было хорошо, а потом началась учеба, и все быстро стало плохо.

– Что случилось?

– Все еще не знаю. Он начал принимать наркотики, поначалу только на вечеринках, а потом постоянно. Начал вести себя как параноик, раздражался, бесился, когда я говорил с кем-то кроме него, не хотел уходить из общежития даже на занятия. Когда я собрался уехать на зимние каникулы, он ударил меня, потому что думал, что я от него ухожу.

– Он тебя ударил?! – прорычал Дерек, схватив цепь от качели Стайлза, чтобы тот посмотрел на него.

Стайлз улыбнулся, накрыв его руку своей.

– Не переживай, я ответил и бросил его тут же. Думаю, я ударил его даже сильнее, чем он меня, Айзек гордился. Только, видимо, недостаточно гордился, раз мне пришлось умолять его не убивать Кева. 

– Я его не виню, – пробормотал Дерек, большим пальцем проводя по руке Стайлза.

– Честно говоря, я тоже. Но главная мысль этой истории – ты мое третье свидание. И пока что лучшее.

– Жестокая конкуренция.

Они замолчали, а спустя секунду Стайлз, нервничая, спросил:

– Все прошло очень странно? Прости, что вывалил на тебя эту историю на первом же свидании. Не думаю, что стоило это делать.

Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет, я рад, что узнал. Это важно. Кроме того, когда ты делал что-то правильно?

Стайлз раздумывал, а потом пожал плечами.

– Наверное, ты прав.

Они болтали еще некоторое время, пока Стайлз не опустил взгляд на часы и не простонал:

– Уже поздно, и мне пора домой, завтра я работаю с утра.

– Да, конечно. – Дерек снова взял Стайлза за руку. – Ты ведь живешь неподалеку, да? Я провожу тебя.

Дорога до дома не была похожа на остальную ночь. Они шли рядом и уютно молчали. Остановившись перед своим домом, Стайлз обнял Дерека и поцеловал в щеку. После этого он развернулся и пошел внутрь, оставив Дерека без серьезного поцелуя или приглашения подняться. Это отличало их свидание от множества других, и Дереку еще никогда не было так хорошо.

***

Дерек не был уверен в том, как ему себя вести, когда на следующий день он зашел в «Салон». Он думал, что свидание прошло хорошо, поэтому был совершенно уверен, что они встретятся снова. Но дело было день спустя, и прошедший в одиночестве год не помогал ему понять, как действовать сегодня.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвонил, заставив стоявших за стойкой Скотта и Стайлза поднять взгляды.

– Дерек! – Стайлз счастливо улыбнулся и вышел ему навстречу. Взяв Дерека за руку, он притянул его ближе и сказал: – Ты очень вовремя. Прежде чем заказать, мы пробуем новые вкусы, и у нас проблема.

– А я хочу послушать про ваше свидание, – сказал Скотт, заставив Стайлза издать стон. – Я слышал, Стайлз водил тебя на ЧБЛ. Он выиграл, да? Он всегда угадывает победителя.

– Наше свидание прошло замечательно и интимно, и тебя оно не касается, – твердо сказал Стайлз. А потом добавил для Скотта: – Я расскажу тебе все вечером.

– Какой постоянный, – фыркнул Дерек.

Айзек вошел через заднюю дверь, молча посмотрел на Дерека, а потом повернулся к Скотту: 

– Ладно, Росс, давай. Я на работе и хотел бы провести тут как можно меньше времени.

– Хорошо. Эй!

Дерек взглянул на Стайлза.

– Росс?

Стайлз рассмеялся.

– Мы зовем Скотта Россом нашей компании, потому что он моментально влюбляется и поэтому точно женится трижды.

– Он уже женился один раз, – мягко прокомментировал Айзек.

– Эй! Та свадьба не считается. Я не Росс!

– Да пофиг, Геллер, – поддразнил его Стайлз.

Скотт нахмурился и побежал за унесшимся прочь Стайлзом, крикнувшим со смехом:

– Дерек, помоги мне!

Он улыбнулся Стайлзу, чувствуя легкость внутри. Кроме того, задница Стайлза отлично смотрелась в этих штанах.

***

Дерек со Стайлзом ходили на свидания еще четырежды – два раза в ресторан (выбирал Дерек), один раз катались на картах (выбирал Стайлз) и еще один раз – гуляли и разглядывали проходящих мимо людей в парке (тоже Стайлз). Каждое новое свидание заканчивалось лучше предыдущего, и Дерек буквально ощущал губы Стайлза на своих. Их последнее свидание закончилось страстными поцелуями на диване в доме Дерека, и, когда Стайлз осторожно спросил, в отношениях ли они, Дерек без заминки ответил «да».

Отношения между ними не заходили дальше второй базы, резко останавливаясь в тот момент, когда Стайлз оказывался в опасной близости от его члена. Дерек его не стеснялся – черт, да он зарабатывал им на жизнь, – но не хотел, чтобы между ними все пошло так же, как с его бывшими. Он понимал, что люди немного сходили с ума, когда видели его огромный член. А сейчас Дерек хотел насладиться этими восхитительно платоническими отношениями.

Дерек парил в облаках на работе, тихо мыча под нос, когда его прерывал Бойд.

– Ты выглядишь счастливым. Видимо, со Стайлзом все хорошо.

Дерек просиял.

– Все отлично. Немного в новинку, но, думаю, серьезно. Я это чувствую.

Бойд ответил ему улыбкой:

– У нас с Эрикой было так же.

Дереку это сравнение польстило.

– Он знает о твоей съемочной карьере?

Дерек нахмурился.

– Не понимаю, зачем ему знать.

– Эм, может, потому, что это большая часть твоей жизни, которая сильно влияла на твои прошлые отношения.

– Да, теперь я точно захочу ему рассказать, – простонал Дерек.

– Разве ты не хотел бы увидеть его реакцию до того, как все станет еще серьезнее?

– Я не знаю. Мне кажется, он не станет вести себя как другие, но мне все равно сложно этим делиться. Я думаю так почти обо всех людях вокруг.

– Хорошо, может, мы с Эрикой сможем заметить в нем что-то подозрительное.

– Возможно, – вздохнул Дерек, перекладывая пинцетом фотографии на столе.

– Сейчас я очень завуалированно передал тебе просьбу Эрики пригласить вас на двойное свидание.

– Что! – воскликнул Дерек. – Для этого еще рано.

– Эй, я не стану спорить с тобой, но попробуй сказать это Эрике.

– Значит, свидание будет вне зависимости от того, что я скажу, – Дерек сложил голову на руки.

Бойд кивнул:

– Она заказала столик на завтрашний вечер.

Час спустя, выходя с работы, Дерек набрал номер Стайлза.

– Привет, мой привлекательный бойфренд!

– Привет, хочешь сходить на скорее всего неловкое двойное свидание с моими друзьями?

Стайлз рассмеялся в трубку.

– Ничего еще так сильно не хотел! Когда и где?

***

– Расскажи о себе, Стайлз, – Эрика подперла голову рукой и посмотрела на того. Сегодня она выглядела невероятно красивой – со светлыми кудрями, ниспадающими на плечи, и в черном платье с большим вырезом.

Ужин в ресторане длился всего пятнадцать спокойных минут, когда Эрика решила исправить это.

– Я, эм, владелец кафе-мороженого? – нервничая, ответил Стайлз.

Эрика подняла бровь.

– Да. Мы знаем. Мы там были, помнишь?

– А! Да, помню, – Стайлз покраснел, перебирая руками под столом.

– Расскажи мне о себе.

– Я живу один, в Бруклине, и, эм, моя любимая группа – Blink 182.

Эрика и Бойд молча смотрели на него.

Стайлз начал напевать одну из песен и закончил куплет уже ослабевшим голосом.

Дерек сумел не рассмеяться, чтобы не смущать и без того сидевшего на взводе Стайлза. Тот почему-то дергался весь вечер с самого момента их встречи с Дереком.

_– Дерек, не паясничай, скажи, как я выгляжу!_

_Стайлз раскинул руки, принимая очаровательно несчастный вид и демонстрируя темно-бордовую рубашку и строгие черные брюки._

_– Стайлз, все прекрасно. Им будет все равно, какого цвета рубашку ты надел и сочетается ли она с твоим ремнем._

_– Я должен произвести хорошее впечатление!_

_– Ты уже сделал это, они заходили в твое кафе сотню раз. Черт, Бойд даже замолвил слово обо мне перед Айзеком, потому что они сдружились. Мы посидим как друзья._

_Стайлз фыркнул, не обратив на него внимания._

_– Они хотят, чтобы ты именно так и думал._

– Стайлз, прежде чем рассказывать суперинтересные истории про Короля, я должна услышать от тебя хотя бы один страшный секрет. Это будет справедливо, – Эрика наклонилась вперед, ее грудь практически растеклась по столу.

К чести Стайлза, он изо всех сил пытался не заглядывать в вырез.

– Эм. Я гей?

Все сидевшие за столом выразительно посмотрели на него.

– Я не знаю! Вы давите, и я не могу думать о каких-либо секретах при таком внимании!

– Хорошо, отвлекись на что-нибудь, – напирала Эрика.

Стайлз раздраженно вскинул руки и опрокинул стакан с водой, который в свою очередь задел стакан Дерека. Вода разлилась по столу и закапала на брюки Дерека.

– О боже мой! – вскрикнул Стайлз, схватил салфетку и начал яростно промакивать воду с его брюк, задевая член.

– Стайлз, перестань! – Дерек отвел его руки, и Стайлз сразу приобрел еще более несчастный вид.

– Туалет! Надо туда. Мне надо, – пробормотал он и поднялся, указывая пальцем в сторону мужской комнаты. – Сейчас вернусь, – и унесся в том направлении.

Как только Стайлз сорвался из-за стола, Эрика хихикнула. Дерек уставился на нее.

– Прости, но он так нервничает! Забавно, как будто это свидание на самом деле повлияет на ваши отношения.

– Он так и думает!

– Ой, перестань, – усмехнулась Эрика, глотнув вина. – Это очень весело.

Дерек посмотрел на обнимавшего Эрику Бойда.

– Это было очень весело.

– Нам он нравится, – продолжила Эрика. – Мы говорили об этом до ресторана, Стайлз тебе подходит. С ним ты снова ведешь себя как молодой парень, а не как сорокалетний мужик.

Дерек перевел на нее взгляд.

– Слушай, наверняка он в туалете ободряет себя перед зеркалом. Он вернется через секунду, успокойся.

Когда подали еду, Стайлза все еще не было, и Дерек начал нервничать.

– Я поищу его, – Дерек поднялся, оставив отвлекшуюся на еду Эрику и понимающе кивнувшего Бойда.

– Стайлз? – позвал он, зайдя в туалет. Ответа не было. Потом он услышал тяжелое дыхание и тихий скулеж со стороны одной из кабинок. Он подошел и постучал: – Стайлз?

Звуки стали громче, и Дерек заколотил по двери.

– Стайлз? Это ты? – он нагнулся и посмотрел на обувь. Убедившись, что это черные лоферы Стайлза, он пролез под дверью внутрь.

Когда Дерек выпрямился, его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Стайлз сидел на унитазе, сгорбившись и обхватив колени руками. Он беспомощно открывал рот, воздух с трудом прорывался в горло, а по его щекам безостановочно бежали слезы.

Паническая атака.

– Стайлз, – спокойно позвал Дерек, чтобы не испугать его. У сестры Дерека, Коры, были панические атаки в тринадцать лет, когда умерла их бабушка. Он помнил, как в полном ужасе стоял за спиной своего отца, когда тот успокаивающе гладил Кору по спине и успокаивал ее. Ему нужно было сделать то же самое сейчас. – Стайлз, послушай меня. Я знаю, что тебе страшно, это кажется очень сложным, но нужно, чтобы ты дышал вместе со мной.

– Я, – вырвалось у Стайлза, – я не могу.

– Можешь, ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Сосредоточься, – твердо попросил Дерек. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и стал терпеливо ждать, когда Стайлз сделает то же самое.

Спустя несколько минут – или, может, часов, Дерек не был уверен – Стайлз задышал ровно. Он повис на Дереке, уставший и несчастный.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил он.

– Да, – прошептал в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек сунул руку в карман и вытащил носовой платок.

– Держи.

Стайлз всхлипнул и забрал его.

– Кто вообще носит с собой носовые платки? – недоверчиво спросил он.

– Замолчи, – деланно пригрозил Дерек. Он гладил колени Стайлза, пока тот приходил в себя. – Все быстро закончилось.

– Она уже длилась какое-то время до того, как ты пришел, – признался Стайлз. – Без тебя, наверное, приступ был бы дольше.

– Я рад, что успел.

– Откуда ты узнал, что нужно делать? – спросил Стайлз, вытирая глаза платком.

– У моей сестры Коры раньше были панические атаки. Меня это жутко пугало, поэтому я смотрел, как наш отец ее успокаивал, и учился, чтобы ей помочь, если его не окажется рядом.

Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Это так мило, – он с трудом сглотнул. – У меня они с детства, и были часто. Если я расстраивался или переживал, они проходили сложнее, и все было особенно плохо, когда умерла мама и когда Кевин меня ударил.

– Почему у тебя сейчас начался приступ? – тихо спросил Дерек.

– Слушай, я знаю, это глупо, потому что мы встречаемся только пару недель, но ты мне на самом деле нравишься. А там твои лучшие друзья, ты говорил, как много они для тебя значат, и… – Стайлз сглотнул. – Я не хотел облажаться.

– Ты не облажался. Ты нравишься мне – и им тоже, – подчеркнул Дерек и коснулся щеки Стайлза.

Тот кивнул и всхлипнул.

– Наверное, нам лучше вернуться.

Дерек посмотрел на него – сидевшего на унитазе с покрасневшими глазами – и сказал:

– Нет, пойдем отсюда.

Стайлз задрал голову и взглянул на него:

– Мы на свидании с твоими друзьями! Мы не можем просто…

– Кинуть их? – Дерек усмехнулся. – Можем.

– Нет! Дерек, если ты не заметил, то я уже достаточно на взводе из-за того, какое впечатление на них произвел, мы не можем просто уйти!

– Стайлз, детка, они уже тебя любят. Они были в «Салоне» столько же раз, сколько и я. И сегодня вечером они не собирались составлять о тебе мнение – просто хотели рассказать несколько смущающих историй обо мне, а ты бы рассказал несколько своих. Когда ты ушел в туалет, Эрика сказала, что ты мне подходишь.

Во взгляде Стайлза смешались нерешительность и надежда.

– Правда?

– Да, правда. Они не станут переживать, если мы уйдем. Честно говоря, они, наверное, уже все съели. Серьезно, раньше они бросали меня, чтобы заняться сексом, а у нас хотя бы есть причина, – уговаривал Дерек, чувствуя, что Стайлз уже готов сдаться.

Тот прикусил губу и кивнул.

– Хорошо, да, давай уйдем.

Стайлз обхватил руку Дерека, когда они вышли из туалета и направились к дверям. Дерек поймал взгляд Эрики и кивнул сначала на Стайлза, а потом на выход. Эрика посмотрела на них многозначительно и показала большой палец.

***

– Ты Дерек Хейл!

Дерек поднял взгляд от своей книги на парня в очках «Рэй Бан» и безрукавке, возбужденно ему улыбавшегося. Дерек ждал встречи со Стайлзом в парке.

Он подавил желание вздохнуть.

– Да, это я.

– Я видел тебя в «Огромном члене месяца» два года назад, клянусь, это видео изменило мою жизнь! Я понял, что гей, когда увидел тот кадр с тобой, дрочившем на камеру. Так горячо!

– Это… круто, – выдавил Дерек. Стайлз должен был подойти с минуты на минуту, и Дерек не мог допустить, чтобы тот услышал разговор.

– Ну, я просто хотел поздороваться и сказать, что люблю твои видео. Ты не думал сниматься еще?

Он заметил в отдалении Стайлза, махавшего рукой и направлявшегося к нему. Дерек нервно ответил:

– Нет, я завершил карьеру. Я тут скоро кое с кем встречаюсь…

Парень его понял.

– Да, чувак, без вопросов. Не могу дождаться, что расскажу друзьям, как встретил _Дерека Хейла_ , Короля…

– Рад был встретить тебя, – прервал его Дерек, поднялся и пошел навстречу Стайлзу.

– Привет, горячая штучка, – улыбнулся Стайлз и потянулся к нему с поцелуем. Он бросил взгляд Дереку за спину.

Тот обернулся и увидел парня, который ухмыльнулся и покачал головой со словами:

– Ты крутой! – и показал ему большие пальцы.

Стайлз фыркнул:

– Кто это?

Дерек обнял его за плечи.

– Перепутал меня с кем-то. Как твой день?

***

Несколько дней спустя Дерек торопливо открыл дверь в свою квартиру, услышав звонок телефона. Он быстро поставил пакеты с продуктами на стойку и поднял лежавшую на микроволновке трубку, проверив имя звонившего. Лора. Черт.

Вдохнув, Дерек нажал кнопку.

– Алло?

– Не мог бы ты мне объяснить, почему я узнаю, что мой младший брат с кем-то встречается, не от него, а от Эрики?

– И тебе здравствуй, Лора, – монотонно ответил он.

– Почему Эрика знает, а я нет? Я твоя сестра! – настаивала Лора.

– Тебе надо перестать общаться с моими друзьями, – проворчал Дерек.

– Дерек! Рассказывай!

Он сел на один из кухонных стульев – это грозило затянуться надолго.

– Мы встречаемся всего месяц.

– _Месяц?!_ И ты мне не сказал? – воскликнула Лора.

– Лора, я…

– Расскажи мне про него! Сейчас же.

Дерек внутренне простонал.

– Его зовут Стайлз. Ему двадцать два, у него свое дело, он немного ниже меня и…

– Не описывай его, – Лора отчитала его как _идиота_. – Какой он?

Дерек задумался.

– Он потрясающий. Странный и необычный, но веселый и не боится быть собой. Не дает важным для него людям скатиться по наклонной, когда те делают что-то плохое. Он… как сила природы.

– Удивительно, – рассмеялась Лора. – По твоим словам я могу сказать, что все серьезно.

– Это… Лора, он мне на самом деле нравится. Думаю, маме с папой он бы тоже понравился.

Лора затихла, и Дерек знал, что она ощущала. Тема родителей была болезненной все три года, что прошли после их гибели в автокатастрофе. Дерек все еще скучал по ним и по их советам в сложных ситуациях.

– Ну, тогда, – начала Лора спустя пару секунд, – решено, я и Кора познакомимся с ним.

– Что? – резко спросил Дерек. – Что? Лора, все только началось.

– И что? Он уже знаком с Эрикой и Бойдом.

– Да, но знакомство с семьей – это другое, все станет серьезным.

– Все уже прозвучало достаточно серьезно.

С этим он не мог поспорить.

– Я не хочу его напугать.

– Мы не станем, – убедила его Лора. – Мы все равно собирались приехать через пару недель, пока не знаем, когда получится точно. Но мы с ним познакомимся.

Они поговорили еще несколько минут, а потом Лора отключилась, сказав, что ей пора на работу в больницу. Дерек какое-то время сидел на диване, размышляя. Он говорил о своем отношении к Стайлзу со всей серьезностью. 

Несмотря на то, что их отношения длились всего месяц, Стайлз незаметно вошел в его жизнь, словно всегда в ней был. Дереку хотелось быть рядом со Стайлзом, шутить с ним, спорить. Это делало его счастливым, намного счастливее, чем в его прошлых отношениях. Он всем делился со Стайлзом. Ну, почти всем.

Дерек чувствовал себя немного нечестно – Стайлз рассказывал ему все: от любимого цвета и любимой игрушки в «Иксбокс» до агрессивного бывшего парня. Дерек не мог даже заикнуться насчет своей старой работы. Это было… словно агония. Дерек предпочел бы держать Стайлза и отношения с ним отдельно от всего остального. Он был уверен, что Стайлз не знал об этой стороне его жизни и не видел видео с ним. Пусть Эрика зовет его сумасшедшим, но Дерек хотел как можно дольше держать Стайлза в неведении.

Они со Стайлзом все еще не занимались сексом, что для Дерека было важно. Дело было не в отсутствии желания – они были близки, и иногда их свидания становились настолько горячими, что Дерек силой останавливал себя. Они оставались друг у друга на ночь, и по утрам Дерек вытаскивал себя из кровати силой, потому что Стайлз был невероятно притягательным. Однако он понимал Дерека. Однажды поздней ночью он шепотом признался Дереку, что спал лишь с одним человеком в своей жизни, и тот причинил ему невообразимую боль, поэтому он не был готов запрыгнуть к Дереку в постель.

Дерек просто хотел себя защитить. Он думал, что если подождет и убедится, что Стайлз с ним не из-за члена или его сексуальных достижений, тогда у их отношений есть будущее. Дерек застонал – даже в мыслях это звучало тупо.

Он все еще размышлял, когда зазвонил домофон. Он поднялся и ответил:

– Да?

– Это я! – голос Стайлза звучал искаженно.

– Входи.

Дерек нажал на кнопку и рухнул на диван. Там его и нашел Стайлз минутой позже.

– Ты какой-то более раздраженный, чем обычно, – поддразнил его Стайлз и подлез ему под руку.

– Мои сестры хотят с тобой познакомиться.

Секунду стояла тишина. Дерек открыл глаза и увидел, что Стайлз обеспокоенно смотрел на него.

– Это плохо? – спросил он.

– Нет! – быстро ответил Дерек в попытке исправить ситуацию. – Я хочу, чтобы ты с ними встретился, правда, просто боюсь, что ты испугаешься – что это слишком рано и вообще.

– Я рассказал о тебе своему папе.

Дерек посмотрел на него.

– Правда?

Внезапно Стайлз смутился.

– Да, может, это слишком рано, но ты мне очень нравишься. И я хотел, чтобы папа это знал. Я не думаю, что все идет слишком быстро, если ты волнуешься насчет этого.

Дерек улыбнулся ему:

– Нет, я не волнуюсь.

Стайлз усмехнулся и потянулся поцеловать его в щеку.

– Кроме того, думаю, они знают еще больше смущающих историй, чем Эрика и Бойд.

Дерек простонал:

– Все, я отменяю встречу.

Стайлз рассмеялся:

– Давай сходим куда-нибудь сегодня, смени угрюмые штаны на танцевальные туфли, – Стайлз взял его за руки, поднялся на ноги и повел к шкафу.

– Идиот, – с нежностью сказал Дерек. Притянув Стайлза ближе, он мягко его поцеловал, прикусив нижнюю губу. Отстранившись, он увидел довольно улыбавшегося Стайлза.

– И тебе это нравится.

***

– Возвращайся в постель, – позвал Дерек из комнаты Стайлза. – Ты все еще перебираешь те книги, на которые не даешь мне посмотреть?

– Неа, – отозвался Стайлз таким тоном, словно он действительно занимался именно этим. Когда Дерек подошел к нему сзади, Стайлз захлопнул книгу. Дерек собирался спросить, в чем дело, потому что Стайлз выглядел возбужденным, но тот торопливо вытолкал его из комнаты, сказав, что вернется через минуту. 

Обычно Дереку захотелось бы узнать, что происходит, но он полагал, что у всех могут быть свои секреты, и было бы эгоистично требовать, чтобы Стайлз их раскрыл. Плюс Стайлз был странным, что уже само по себе было ответом на многие вопросы.

– Могу я кое о чем тебя спросить? – прошептал Дерек Стайлзу на ухо чуть позже той же ночью. Они лежали, обнявшись, на кровати Стайлза и пересматривали «Друзей» по кабельному. До этого из-за кучи свалившейся работы они не виделись несколько дней.

– Ага, – откликнулся Стайлз, перебирая пальцы на его руке.

– Что не так с Айзеком?

Стайлз застыл и выронил его руку, а затем повернулся к нему лицом.

– Он тебе что-нибудь сделал?

Дерек мысленно вернулся на несколько часов назад. После работы он зашел в «Салон», по привычке поздоровавшись со Стайлзом поцелуем. Ничего сверхъестественного не случилось. Ну, кроме взглядов Айзека, которые были еще более злобно-неодобрительными. 

– В смысле помимо мрачных выражений лица и обычного неприятия.

Стайлз нахмурился, машинально выводя пальцем узоры на его груди. Дерек терпеливо смотрел на него, пока Стайлз наконец не сдался.

– Он просто слишком опекает меня, только и всего. 

Хмыкнув, Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз пояснит.

– Скотт когда-нибудь намекал тебе, почему мой отец усыновил Айзека? – спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек покачал головой. 

– Отец Айзека начал бить его после смерти старшего брата, то есть примерно, когда Айзеку было около двенадцати. Он все еще разгребает это дерьмо, так что если вы с Айзеком сблизитесь, он сможет рассказать тебе больше, потому что я этого сделать не смогу, – Стайлз сглотнул. – Так что когда я был в восьмом классе, мы со Скоттом убежали ночью гулять и наткнулись на избитого и окровавленного Айзека, который сидел в парке на скамейке. И он был очень тихим. Полагаю, из-за пережитого шока, потому что мы задавали ему вопросы, но он просто сидел и молчал. И это жутко пугало. 

Дерек вслушивался в каждое слово, осознавая, как важно это было для Стайлза, и ему хотелось узнать про Айзека как можно больше. 

– В общем, мы не знали, что делать, но повели его ко мне домой. Айзек даже не пробовал сопротивляться, а просто шел, будто зомби, всю дорогу. Он проспал до двух часов следующего дня, а когда проснулся, то испугался, начал кричать на нас и не остановился, пока мы не пообещали, что никому об этом не расскажем. Что и было нашей ошибкой. Потому что я был глупым ребенком и поверил ему. Я ничего не рассказал отцу, но общался с Айзеком всю следующую неделю. В основном болтал только я, но я ощущал, как это важно. В смысле, что у Айзека был кто-то, кто бы с ним говорил. 

Стайлз опять сглотнул и, облизнув губы, продолжил:

– На следующей неделе я не видел Айзека несколько дней, и, когда мы наконец-то встретились, он был еще более побитым, чем в последний раз. Тогда я пошел и рассказал все своему отцу, сказал, что мы должны помочь Айзеку. Тогда отец провел расследование и Айзека забрали из дома. Он провел какое-то время в приемной семье, пока отец не усыновил его. 

– И как Айзек на это отреагировал? – осторожно спросил Дерек.

– Плохо, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Он накричал на меня, когда обнаружил, что я разрушил его жизнь. Спрашивал, как я смог с ним так поступить и все такое. Он несколько месяцев не разговаривал со мной, даже когда начал жить с нами.

– И когда это прекратилось? 

– Однажды после жуткого дня в школе я пришел домой и поздоровался с Айзеком, который привычно меня проигнорировал. Но я так разволновался от всего случившегося, что стал плакать. Я говорил, как мне жаль и что Айзек должен был сказать мне, что именно я сделал не так, рассказав все отцу. Клянусь, все было как в кино, потому что потом Айзек подошел ко мне, обнял и извинился. Он сказал, что я не должен оправдываться перед придурками. Потому что он сам понимал, что ведет себя как идиот и заставляет меня испытывать чувство вины. 

Дерек всегда думал об Айзеке, что тот был клевым, внимательным и просто заботился, присматривал за теми, кто был ему дорог. Но теперь, узнав все и поняв, какую тяжесть вины нес на себе Айзек, его поведение обрело смысл. Этот человек поддерживал себя при помощи той силы, которая, казалось, была равна силе окружающих его людей, подобно природному инстинкту, как это делала Эрика. 

– И после этого он стал слишком заботливым. Он припугнул чуваков, которые дразнили меня, и всегда хвалил меня, если я делал что-то правильное. Совсем как в ромкомах. И я думал, что он прикончит Кевина, когда я рассказал ему о случившемся. Потому что он был в бешенстве. Слишком это походило на ситуацию, через которую он прошел сам, – сказал Стайлз, забрасывая руку Дереку на талию и прижимая его к себе. – Если тебе кажется, что он настороженно к тебе относится, то это только из-за его подозрительности. Но когда он узнает тебя так же, как и я, то, уверен, ты ему понравишься. Просто дай ему время. 

Дерек кивнул, перебирая волосы Стайлза. Он все никак не мог принять полученную информацию, но был рад узнать, что Стайлз не думает, будто Айзек его ненавидит. Ведь Стайлз наверняка знал его лучше, чем Дерек.

***

Дерек был в квартире Скотта, сидел на диване и молча наблюдал за разворачивающимся вокруг действием. Дерек был так тронут, что Скотт пригласил его на вечеринку – он был рад считать себя другом человека, который был очень важен для Стайлза. Но, как бы то ни было, Дерек никогда не ощущал себя так близко к собственному тридцатилетию, как сейчас. Он сидел, потягивая вторую бутылку пива, в то время как все остальные люди вокруг него, которым едва было по двадцать пять, отрывались. В основном Дерек представлял, так ли он выглядел для людей его возраста, когда ему было лет двадцать, потому что знал, что вел себя точно так же.

Именно эта мысль и заставляла его чувствовать себя старше. 

Потягивая пиво, Дерек смотрел на подвыпившего Стайлза, который сидел, покачиваясь, и разговаривал с какой-то симпатичной темноволосой девушкой. Он не был знаком с большинством людей вокруг, но не хотел, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал, что оставляет его в стороне и наслаждается в одиночку, так что через час ему пришлось практически насильно вытолкнуть того к своим друзьям. 

Сегодня вечером Стайлз выглядел особенно соблазнительно – на нем была широкая белая футболка и джинсы, которые подчеркивали его круглую задницу. Дерек мог схватиться за нее каждый раз, когда ему хотелось, и, прежде чем прийти на вечеринку, они со Стайлзом пообжимались на его диване. Но все, о чем Дерек мог думать, было то, как он раздвинет эти ягодицы и нырнет в узкую… 

– Эй, чувак! – когда на его плечо опустилась рука, Дерек обернулся и увидел Скота, который плюхнулся рядом на диван.

– Привет, Скотт, – поприветствовал его Дерек. – Клевая вечеринка.

– Спасибо! Но не похоже, чтобы ты веселился. Сидишь в одиночестве, словно какой-то неудачник. 

Фыркнув, Дерек посмотрел на Скотта. Пьяным тот был как трезвый Стайлз – беспорядочно болтал обо всем, что приходило в голову, а его волосы торчали в разные стороны, будто он прочесал их пальцами. 

– И ты не пьяный! Или ты пьяный? – Скотт склонился к нему, пролив немного выпивки на диван. Поглядев на пятно, он вздохнул. – Ох, чувак. 

– Уверен, оно высохнет. 

– Надеюсь на это, – заплетающимся языком отозвался Скотт, откидываясь на подушки. – Подожди!, – выпалил он неожиданно. – А где Стайлз? Он разве не с тобой? 

Дерек указал на Стайлза, который все еще разговаривал с девчонкой.

– Он вон там, разговаривает с девушкой. 

Скотт подвинулся, чтобы увидеть, куда указал Дерек.

– Ох, он говорит с Эллисон.

– Кто такая Эллисон? 

– Моя бывшая жена, – обиженно проговорил Скотт, складывая руки на груди. 

– Вот как, – сказал Дерек, снова оглядываясь. Эллисон была высокой и привлекательной, и ее глаза были такими же, как у Стайлза. – Так вот она жена. 

– Бывшая, – мрачно заметил Скотт. – И это все еще очень неловко. 

– Тогда почему ты ее пригласил? 

– Потому что, – растягивая слова, словно объясняя идиоту, сказал Скотт, – мы расстались по взаимному согласию, но решили остаться друзьями. Я пригласил всех своих старых друзей из старшей школы, так что не мог не пригласить ее, чтобы это не выглядело так, словно я не согласен с тем, что мы расстались. 

– Ну ладно. А ты согласен с этим? – спросил Дерек. 

– Да! – не слишком убедительно отозвался Скотт.

Приподняв бровь, Дерек посмотрел на него.

– Не делай больше этих штук со своими бровями, Дерек, – беспомощно взвыл Скотт. 

– У вас есть какая-то проблема, которую вы оба не можете решить? – уже мягче уточнил Дерек, пытаясь зайти с другой стороны.

Скотт выдохнул, приподняв дыханием челку.

– Как только мы съехались, то начали постоянно ссориться. И я не хочу, чтобы решалась проблема, я хочу, чтобы Эллисон чаще со мной соглашалась, – надулся Скотт. 

– Но в отношениях все по-другому. 

– Я в курсе! Нам было по восемнадцать, когда мы поженились, так что я еще не повзрослел тогда. 

– А сейчас? 

Скотт мрачно на него посмотрел.

– Почему ты не скажешь ей, что хочешь вернуть ее? 

– Потому что, – заныл Скотт. – Очевидно же, что она решила двигаться дальше. 

– И как же ты об этом узнал? 

– Она не придумала причину, чтобы не прийти сегодня. Если бы она не хотела меня видеть, она бы не прилетела в Нью-Йорк, чтобы посмотреть, как у меня дела, какая у меня работа и квартира и как я отлично справляюсь без нее, – пробормотал Скотт. – И плюс ко всему – посмотри на нее, она же всю ночь смеется и улыбается. 

Дерек задумался над сказанным Скоттом.

– Может быть, – предположил он. – Она соскучилась, поэтому и приехала, чтобы тебя увидеть. И после того, как она убедилась, что ты свыкся с новыми друзьями и работой, она делает вид, что счастлива, чтобы ты не подумал, что с ней что-то не в порядке. 

Скотт засиял. 

– Ты так считаешь? 

Дерек улыбнулся, глядя, как Скотт чуть ли не завилял хвостом, как щенок.

– Да, я так считаю. 

– Да, детка! – Скотт выбросил кулак в воздух, расплескивая остатки напитка, а Дерек молча уставился на него. Неожиданно Скотт сузил глаза и настороженно на него посмотрел. – О боже, я же совсем забыл, что злюсь на тебя.

– Это еще почему? 

– Ты не сказал мне, что у тебя огромный член! – выпалил он, а несколько тусовавшихся вокруг людей, ухмыляясь, подошли ближе.

– Скотт! – зашипел на него Дерек. 

– Но ты знаешь, что это правда! Он же в обычном состоянии чуть ли не пять дюймов в длину.

Покраснев, Дерек поспешно прикрыл пах, потому что Скотт уставился прямо туда. Оглядевшись вокруг, Дерек увидел, что Стайлз все еще мило беседует с Эллисон.

– Почему ты пялился на мой член? 

– Но я не смотрел! Нет, серьезно. Я просто случайно зашел, когда ты переодевался у Стайлза дома, после, ну, знаешь, того раза, когда Стайлз пролил кетчуп тебе на штаны. И я совершенно не хотел смотреть, но все-таки заглянул, а эта штука была прямо там! – драматично выдал Скотт. Дерек потер виски. Отлично, сейчас Скотт не контролирует себя и думает, что должен ему об этом рассказать. Дереку оставалось только молиться, чтобы Скотт не разболтал обо всем Стайлзу. 

Но Скотт, ничуть не смутившись, продолжил:

– Я читал, что люди c членом в девять дюймов могут чувствовать головокружение, когда у них случается стояк. С тобой такого не происходило? 

– О господи, Скотт…

– А Стайлз знает, что встречается с конем? Подумай об этом, потому что твой… 

– Да, я понял, спасибо тебе.

– Тебе стоит подумать о съемках в порно, – Дерек подавился слюной, когда услышал это. – Держу пари, ты бы заработал на этом кучу денег, и… 

– Дерек! – Стайлз плюхнулся к нему на колени, мокро поцеловав в щеку. – Я рад, что ты здесь.

– Я тоже рад, – согласился Дерек, пытаясь жестами показать Скотту, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами.

– Тогда почему ты еще не пьян? – Стайлз устроил ладони на его бедрах, точнее, попытался это сделать со своего места. – Дерек, это ведь вечеринка! 

– У меня есть пиво.

– Да, но это _неправильно_ , тебе нужно быть пьяным вусмерть, чтобы вечеринка реально удалась, – Скотт покивал, следуя логике пьяного Стайлза. 

– Я не говорил, что это должно быть именно так.

– Ты такой сложный, в курсе? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, надув губы.

– Так приятно знать, что ты не перестанешь кричать на меня, даже когда напьешься.

Как только Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы, без сомнения, ответить Дереку, Скотт его прервал.

– Не волнуйся, Стайлз. Я тоже зол на Дерека. Он ведь никому не рассказал про…

– Стайлз, я наконец понял, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что Скотт – это Росс из «Друзей», – поспешно вмешался Дерек, отпихивая Скотта. 

Но Стайлз был слишком пьян, чтобы заметить очевидное, и рассмеялся.

– Видишь! Он и в самом деле Росс. Я знал, что ты это поймешь!

– Я не Росс! – возмущенно заныл Скотт.

***

– Вау.

Дерек подавил желание обернуться и врезать парню, стоящему рядом.

– Знаешь, – вымученно сказал он, заправляя член в трусы, – есть вроде как негласное правило о том, что нельзя пялиться на парней возле писсуаров.

– Прости, но просто твой член… такой здоровенный! – объяснил парень, идя за ним к выходу.

Но Дерек проигнорировал его и, вымыв руки, свернул в зал, где он и Стайлз смотрели кино.

– А ты подающий или принимающий? – услышал он, как парень окликнул его, зайдя следом.

Когда Дерек сел на свое место, Стайлз предложил ему попкорн, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, и Дерек благодарно поцеловал его в щеку.

***

Сонно что-то пробурчав, Дерек потянулся за телефоном, лежащим на прикроватной тумбочке. Звонок был слишком пронзительным.

– Что? – не глядя на экран, Дерек принял вызов.

– Не стоит так приветствовать своего бойфренда.

Дерек застонал.

– Стайлз, сейчас три часа ночи.

– Именно.

– Так что тебе нужно? – закатив глаза, ответил Дерек.

– Прямо сейчас я стою у твоего дома и хочу встретиться.

– Почему я должен это делать?

– Потому что я тебя попросил. А теперь иди и встреть меня. И надень черное!

Затем в трубке раздались короткие гудки. 

Дерек подумал, что уснуть сейчас было бы самым лучшим решением.

Но он поднялся.

Когда Дерек вышел из дома, Стайлз уже чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, одетый в черные штаны, черную толстовку и черную шапочку. Едва он увидел Дерека, как тут же нахмурился.

– Дерек, я ведь велел надеть черное.

Дерек осмотрел себя.

– Ну я и надел? 

– Нет! Это не черное, это темно-синее. Видишь, посмотри на свою толстовку и сравни с моей. Все неправильно!

– Она темная. Так какая разница? 

– Нет, темная не значит черная. А нам нужно одеться в черное. Вернись и переоденься!

– Стайлз. Сейчас почти три часа ночи и ноябрь. А мы живем в Нью-Йорке. Мне холодно, и я устал. Если я поднимусь наверх, то вернусь в постель.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и покачал головой.

– Ладно, пусть будет темно-синий. Но теперь мы не сможем быть незаметными. А все из-за твоей неспособности слушать инструкции.

– А почему мы должны быть незаметными? – спросил Дерек, игнорируя слова Стайлза.

– Потому что, – Стайлз подался вперед, намекая, что и Дереку стоит приблизиться, – у нас есть кое-какое дело. И нам нужно быть осторожными.

– Дело?

– Именно, – Стайлз покивал. – Оно очень важное и очень секретное, поэтому сегодня ночью нам нужно быть невероятно ловкими. Никто не должен нас увидеть или услышать. Сегодня мы должны быть просто ночными тенями.

Дерек сложил руки на груди.

– Почему ты говоришь загадками?

– А почему ты надел темно-синее, когда нам нужно проделать работу, которая требует максимальной скрытности? – в тон ему отозвался Стайлз и, схватив его за руку, потащил по улице. Дерек грустно покосился на свой дом.

– Окей, я сдаюсь. Что это за работа? 

– Как постоянный посетитель «Салона», во имя наших отношений, ты знаешь, что у нас постоянные проблемы с деньгами? 

– Знаю.

– Ладно. Несмотря на наши налоговые трудности, мы стали одним из основных кафе-мороженых в этом районе. А теперь мы находимся под угрозой быть растоптанными наступающим зверем по имени «У Бена и Джерри».

– Что? – спросил Дерек, остановившись и затормозив, когда Стайлз нырнул в какой-то переулок.

Стайлз развернулся к нему лицом. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он яростно зашептал:

– «У Бена и Джерри» открылись всего в нескольких кварталах от «Салона»!

– Вот как, – пробормотал Дерек.

– Да, вот так. Эта корпорация хочет украсть наш бизнес. Наш! Мы слишком долго работали над ним, поэтому не можем сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как наш «Салон» пополнит списки неудачных местных кафе.

– Так что мы собираемся предпринять? 

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и схватил его за руку.

– Мы собираемся последовать примеру двенадцатилетнего меня. Мы забросаем это место яйцами.

***

– Стайлз, ты серьезно? – спросил Дерек полтора часа спустя. Стайлз затолкал его в подземку, и им пришлось доехать до самого Гринпойнта. Они остановились на круглосуточной стоянке, чтобы зайти в магазин и купить упаковку яиц. И все это время Дерек пытался отговорить Стайлза от того, что он собирался сделать. И, само собой, Стайлз его не слушал.

– Да! А теперь пошли.

Вскоре они уже стояли перед «У Бена и Джерри».

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза.

– А что будет, если мы забросаем их яйцами? Думаешь, их это отпугнет? Потому что, признаюсь честно, не уверен, что парочка желтков смогут это сделать.

– Это не для того, чтобы их отпугнуть. Это дело принципа. Типа предупреждения. Дадим им понять, что не стоит покушаться на нашу территорию, – серьезно ответил Стайлз, с ненавистью глядя на здание.

– Не думаю, что они расценят это как предупреждение, – заметил Дерек. – Наверное, решат, что это сделали подростки. Потому что именно подростки этим и занимаются. 

– Ты прав.

Вот этого Дерек никак не ожидал услышать.

– Надо посмотреть, смогу ли я написать что-нибудь при помощи желтков, – задумчиво проговорил Стайлз.

– Это самая глупая идея из всех, что я слышал.

– Ох, ну простите. А какие у тебя идеи, умник?

– Я предлагаю пойти домой, – отозвался Дерек. – Мы можем поспать в моей теплой постели, проснуться днем и съесть горячий завтрак. 

Стайлз прикрыл глаза.

– Хм, звучит неплохо, – сказал он и затем фыркнул. – Но нет. Нет, это должно быть сделано во имя «Салона».

– Стайлз. Я уже весь дрожу. И уже четыре часа утра.

– Знаешь, ты вовсе не тот сообщник, на которого я надеялся, идя на это дело.

– Так значит это уже дело?

– За «Салон»! – неожиданно крикнул Стайлз и, взяв яйцо из упаковки, швырнул его в дверь.

Они посмотрели, как яйцо разбилось о поверхность, а затем стекло вниз и осталось лужицей на тротуаре.

Стайлз медленно повернулся к Дереку.

– Я думал, это доставит мне меньше удовольствия, – он схватил еще одно яйцо и протянул его Дереку. – Хочешь попробовать?

Дерек уже был готов отказаться, когда услышал какой-то шум ниже по улице. Повернувшись, он увидел копа, стоявшего на дороге.

– Эй! Оставаться на своих местах!

– Да ты прикалываешься надо мной? – пробормотал Дерек. 

Стайлз быстро спрятал коробку с яйцами за спину и замер рядом с ним.

– Не дергайся, – шепнул Стайлз.

Но коп указал на дверь.

– Парни, это сделали вы?

Сомневаясь, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул. Он уже знал, что значит этот взгляд. Это был не-предвещающий-ничего-хорошего взгляд. Коп все еще смотрел на них, а затем взялся за свою рацию. _О господи_ , подумал Дерек. Он взрослый мужчина, которому грозил арест за забрасывание здания яйцами.

– Да, у нас тут двое мужчин, которые забрасывают яйцами… – проговорил полицейский в рацию, разглядывая дверь. 

– Валим! – раздался вдруг голос, и тогда Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и помчался по улице, запоздало поняв, что голос принадлежал ему самому.

– Эй! А ну стоять! – заорал коп, погнавшись за ними, но они со Стайлзом были слишком далеко. 

Они пробежали несколько домов подряд, пока Стайлз не выронил коробку.

– Надо избавиться от улик!

Дерек лающе рассмеялся от всей нелепости ситуации – они летели по улицам, будто нахулиганившие подростки, и держались за руки, словно Бонни и Клайд.

Еще пятнадцать домов спустя Дерек был уверен, что они достаточно оторвались от полицейского. Тогда он прижался к стене тускло подсвеченного здания. Стайлз все еще смеялся, а от ветра и веселья по его щекам стекали слезы. Его глаза радостно поблескивали даже в темноте. Шапка Стайлза съехала набок, и от этого его разметавшиеся ветром волосы торчали в разные стороны. Стайлз выглядел очень красиво, и Дерек озвучил эту мысль.

Стайлз подавил смешок, с обожанием посмотрев на него.

– Я тебя люблю, – выдохнул он.

Дерек застыл, не уверенный, что правильно все расслышал. 

Стайлз вздрогнул, но уже через мгновение подобрался, все еще заметно нервничая.

– Я знаю, что, наверное, это слишком поспешно. Нет, и правда слишком скоро. Я знаю, что прошло всего два месяца, и это просто сводит меня с ума. Но все же, – Стайлз сглотнул, а затем улыбнулся. – Но ты никогда не вел себя так, словно я гиперактивная обуза. Ты разрешаешь мне говорить о «Звездных войнах» часами, и ты успокаиваешь меня во время панических атак! Ты единственный человек, который позволил разбудить себя в три часа ночи в ноябре только потому, что я этого захотел. Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Дерек.  
Дерек уставился на него, все еще не в силах поверить в происходящее. И он не мог понять наверняка, от чего на самом деле Стайлз плакал – от ветра или чего-то другого.

Сняв шапку, Стайлз прошелся ладонью по взъерошенным волосам.

– Не думай, что тебе нужно что-то говорить в ответ. Если ты сказал это лишь для того, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше, хотя на самом деле не ощущаешь ничего подобного, то я не хочу так. Мне просто нужно было сказать это вслух. Я тебя люблю. 

Но Дерек не дал Стайлзу шанса уйти на попятную – он крепко прижал его к себе и спрятал лицо на его шее, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щеки.

– Дерек?

Отстранившись, Дерек с силой поцеловал его. Стайлз застонал ему в рот, и Дерек прошелся языком по его губам, наслаждаясь вкусом человека, которого любил. Склонившись, Дерек прижался лбом ко лбу Стайлза.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Что? Пожалуйста, не говори это, потому что чувствуешь себя неуютно от моих слов или потому что все прозвучало слишком неловко. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал признания по этим причинам.

Но Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Почему ты всегда споришь со мной насчет всего? Я тебя люблю, так что смирись с этим.

Улыбка Стайлза стала еще ярче.

– Окей, – прошептал он, переплетая их пальцы. – Я так рад услышать это от тебя в ответ.

Они простояли так еще несколько минут – под уличными фонарями, держась за руки и чувствуя себя влюбленными.

***

С тех пор, как Дерек признался Стайлзу в любви, его жизнь и вовсе превратилась в сказку. Невпопад вспоминая это днем, Дерек улыбался как идиот. Бойд сообщил ему об этом. Они со Стайлзом все еще ходили на свидания, но теперь все было иначе. Теперь все стало более интимным, более важным и волнующим, потому что они оба были влюблены. И это было совершенно новое будоражащее состояние.

– Ладно, я пойду, – сказал Айзек, надевая пальто и повязывая шарф.

– Ладушки, увидимся ранним утром, боец, – Стайлз отсалютовал ему со своего места – в тот момент он сидел на коленях у Дерека, словно на троне. Улыбнувшись, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза за ухом.

Айзек безразлично смерил его взглядом, так что Дерек мог засчитать свою маленькую победу.

– Как угодно. Главное – не забудь запереть дверь.

– А я когда-нибудь об этом забывал?

– Пока, Айзек, – попытался Дерек, совершенно не удивленный тем, что Айзек просто развернулся и ушел.

Стайлз посмотрел на него.

– Видишь? Ты ему нравишься. И сейчас было меньше всего той открытой неприязни, которую он обычно тебе демонстрировал!

– Не думаю, что это означает симпатию.

– Ну, может быть, и нет. Но уже почти-почти! – Стайлз отмахнулся от него. – В любом случае у нас есть более интересные темы для обсуждения.

– Это какие, например? – удивился Дерек.

– Например, «У Бена и Джерри» не прислушались к нашему предупреждению и все еще работают, отбирая у нас покупателей. 

– Я видел, что всю неделю приходили те же самые люди, – заметил Дерек.

– Да, но у нас как минимум один новый покупатель каждый месяц или около того. А если отнимать у нас потенциальных клиентов, мы не получим дополнительного дохода. А мы и так едва сводим концы с концами, – вздохнул Стайлз.

– Стайлз, ты же знаешь, что я не возражаю…

– Нет. 

– Да ладно, ты знаешь, что у меня есть деньги…

– Я не возьму твои деньги, – твердо сказал Стайлз, облокачиваясь на его плечо. – Мне нравится твое предложение, но я не могу его принять.

Они посидели в тишине несколько минут.

– Ладно, вставай, – вдруг приказал Дерек, спихивая с себя Стайлза. – Бери куртку, мы уходим.

– А куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Стайлз, послушавшись. 

Одевшись, Дерек взял его за руку.

– Веселить тебя. Я знаю одно место поблизости.

– Так ты думаешь, что можешь просто накупить мне сладостей, и я почувствую себя лучше, зная, что мой бизнес рушится? – сузив глаза, Стайлз посмотрел на него, выходя из «Салона» и спохватился, что нужно закрыть дверь.

– Ты иногда напоминаешь двухлетку.

– Эй!

Они пошли по тротуару вдоль улицы, украшенной рождественскими огоньками.

– Поверить не могу, что они уже начинают готовиться к Рождеству.

– Для Рождества никогда не бывает рано! – выкрикнул Стайлз, привлекая к себе недоумевающие взгляды прохожих, но Дерек посмотрел на него с нежностью.

Вскоре они пришли к кондитерскую, где Стайлз с энтузиазмом заказал канноли, пока Дерек выбирал для себя эклеры. Когда он рассчитался с кассиром и обернулся, то увидел Стайлза, чей рот был вымазан в сахарной пудре. И это выглядело соблазнительно. 

– Ты съел свои канноли, – это даже не было вопросом.

Стайлз смущенно кивнул.

Вздохнув, Дерек заказал еще одну порцию.

На обратном пути объевшийся Стайлз вцепился ему в руку.

– Ты прав, мне и вправду стало лучше.

– Как же я об этом узнал? – Дерек закатил глаза.

– Я тебя люблю, – и, господь свидетель, как же Дереку нравилось это слышать.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – с этими словами он указал на улицу впереди них. – Давай пройдем здесь, так будет короче. 

– Окей, – согласился Стайлз, и это было что-то новенькое.

Они прошли по аллее в непривычной для них уютной тишине, прислушиваясь к окружающим их звукам города. По дороге Дерек заметил, что в одном из домов задняя дверь была приоткрыта, а снаружи стоял грузовик, который разгружали снующие туда-сюда рабочие. Когда они подошли ближе, на них вдруг стал сыпаться снег, с одним только отличием, что сыпались на них не снежинки. Это была кондитерская сахарная пудра.

– О мой бог, – рассмеялся Стайлз, подставляя ладони и собирая пудру, окружившую их словно туман. – Это ведь похоже на сцену в «Исчезнувшей»! 

Улыбнувшись, Дерек вытянул ладонь, глядя, как пудра падает на его пальто. Стайлз запрокинул голову и высунул язык, ловя им сахарные снежинки. Его веки были прикрыты, но Дерек видел, как поблескивали от пудры ресницы Стайлза.

И он еще никогда в жизни не был так сильно влюблен. 

Подойдя ближе, Дерек повернул Стайлза к себе и стер с его щеки пудру, а затем, не убирая руки, нежно погладил его.

– Знаешь, если это все напоминает «Исчезнувшую», значит я скоро обвиню тебя в собственном убийстве, – улыбнувшись, сказал Стайлз, в ответ погладив его по груди.

– Полагаю, тогда мне нужно сделать это как можно скорее, – пробормотал Дерек и, обхватив ладонями лицо Стайлза, медленно и нежно его поцеловал. На его губах все еще был привкус сахарной пудры и жвачки.

Вскоре поцелуи стали более настойчивыми, и тогда Стайлз издал надорванный стон и отстранился.

– Мой дом тут совсем неподалеку, и если ты… В смысле… 

Стайлз попытался объяснить, что он имел в виду, но Дереку уже все было понятно. Он ведь все-таки был бывшим порноактером, так что отлично узнавал все коды и сигналы, когда их слышал. Стайлз хотел трахнуться, и впервые за все время Дерек тоже был готов к этому. Он ведь любил Стайлза.

– Показывай дорогу, – сказал Дерек, нежно его поцеловав. 

Они медленно пошли по направлению к дому Стайлза, то и дело останавливаясь у зданий по пути и страстно целуясь.

Дерек вжимался в Стайлза сзади и упирался своим стояком в его задницу. Тереться о него было слишком охрененно, ведь Дерек яростно запрещал себе эти мысли с самого начала знакомства. Он все еще немного нервничал, но все равно любил Стайлза.

И на самом деле очень, очень сильно хотел его трахнуть.

Стайлз прерывисто застонал, когда дважды умудрился выронить ключи, а Дерек успел схватить его за задницу и облапать. На третий раз Дерек забрал у него ключ и вставил его в замок, наконец-то открывая дверь и вваливаясь внутрь. 

До лифта они добежали словно спринтеры. Стайлз не глядя ткнул в кнопку своего этажа, и тогда Дерек зажал его в углу. Он поймал руки Стайлза и сцепил его запястья, приподняв их над головой, целуя и покусывая Стайлза за ухом. Он вжался пахом в пах Стайлза и почувствовал, как Стайлз крупно вздрогнул. И хотя Дерек был выше Стайлза примерно на дюйм или около того, он врывался языком в его рот и продолжал тереться о Стайлза бедрами.

– О господи, Дерек! – захныкал под ним Стайлз. 

Запоздало подумав, что в следующий раз займется с ним любовью, Дерек разжал хватку и снова взялся за задницу Стайлза. Он догадывался, что ведет себя слишком грубо, но просто не мог сдерживаться – он и в реальной жизни был агрессивным в постели. Но сейчас, когда Стайлз так реагировал и был таким отзывчивым, он просто не мог без физического контакта с человеком, которого любил и от которого долгое время сходил с ума. 

Когда двери лифта раскрылись, Дерек вытащил Стайлза за руку. Тот уже тяжело дышал, а под его ухом наливался свежий засос. Справившись с ключами со второго раза, Стайлз отпер дверь и распахнул ее настежь.

Дерек же захлопнул ее за собой и привлек к себе Стайлза, чтобы грязно его поцеловать. Он врывался языком в раскрытый рот, и Стайлза стонал, накрыв ладонью его стояк. 

– Спальня, – выдохнул Стайлз, отстраняясь. – Быстро.

Дерек кивнул и быстро снял свою футболку. На мгновение Стайлз зачарованно залип взглядом на его прессе.

– Ага. Спальня, сейчас же. 

Они бросились к комнате, а Стайлз на ходу избавился от футболки и штанов. Когда они добрались до постели, Стайлз обхватил Дерека за шею и притянул к себе для поцелуя, заставляя обоих упасть. 

Дерек приземлился спиной на кровать, а Стайлз взобрался сверху и, расставив колени по обе стороны от его бедер, покрывал его влажными поцелуями. Засунув руки под боксеры Стайлза, Дерек стиснул его голые ягодицы и медленно провел пальцем между ними. Задрожав, Стайлз только крепче вжался в него бедрами.

Отодвинувшись, Стайлз коротко потерся о щетину Дерека и тут же всосал кожу на его шее.

Дерек задыхался от возбуждения, натягивавшего домиком его штаны. У него в голове вдруг проскочила мысль о том, что сегодня Стайлз наконец-то увидит его член. Это и будет _Моментом истины_ , в бреду подумал Дерек. У него не было времени на подготовку, и он занервничал, когда Стайлз снова сжал его член у основания, а затем облизал оставленный ранее на шее засос. 

– Теперь мы в расчете, – выдохнул он, смотря на Дерека, прикрыв глаза.

– Заткнись, – хмыкнул Дерек.

– Господи, ты такой горячий. Как ты можешь таким быть? Посмотри на свою грудь, – простонал Стайлз, спускаясь ниже, чтобы облизнуть грудные мышцы. Он втянул в рот сосок, а Дерек замешкался, отвлекаясь от поглаживания задницы. Съехав еще ниже, Стайлз стал облизывать его пресс, словно котенок, тщательно обводя языком каждое углубление и заставляя Дерека тяжело дышать.

Остановившись на ремне, Стайлз нагнулся ниже, чтобы расстегнуть его и с легкостью вытащить из шлевок. Высунув пуговицу и спустив вниз язычок молнии, он посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

– Я собираюсь сосать твой член примерно целую вечность.

Подавив еще один смешок, Дерек притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

– Мой бойфренд такой романтичный. 

Не тратя времени, Стайлз сдернул вниз на бедра его штаны вместе с бельем, в первый раз раздевая Дерека полностью.

– Вау, – выдохнул Стайлз.

Когда Дерек снимался в порно, его резюме было следующим:

«Дерек Хейл, рост – 6 футов 2 дюйма, вес – 165 фунтов. Длина пениса – 8,9 дюйма, обхват – 5,3 дюйма».

И это была та самая реакция, к которой он привык. 

Стайлз изумленно уставился на его член.

– Он больше, чем я себе представлял.

Затем он наклонился и широко провел языком по члену вверх от основания к головке. Вернувшись обратно, Стайлз очертил вену вдоль ствола, заставляя Дерека задрожать всем телом. Покружив языком по головке, Стайлз схватился за член обеими руками. Дерек выждал момент, чтобы подготовиться, когда Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и насадился ртом на его член.

Дерек запрокинул голову, застонав от горячего и мокрого ощущения, обволакивающего его член. Он смотрел, как Стайлз раскрывает рот, приспосабливаясь к толщине, а его губы становится ярко-вишневыми. И если до этого Дерек был возбужден не полностью, то от этого зрелища у него от возбуждения заныло все тело. Стайлз зажмурился, концентрируясь (и Дереку показалось это жутко милым), а затем вобрал в себя член еще глубже. Он пропустил в себя чуть больше половины, прежде чем сработал рвотный рефлекс, и Стайлз отстранился, деликатно откашлявшись.

– Эй, не надо так спешить, – пожалел его Дерек. Он был все еще болезненно возбужден, потому что Стайлз не убрал руку с основания члена.

– Прости, я… – Стайлз выглядел слишком смущенным. – Я не так часто этим занимался.

– Просто делай это помедленней, – отозвался Дерек, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не подрочить на это зрелище.

Стайлз решительно покивал, и это тоже было очень милым. Он склонился и снова обхватил губами член. В этот раз он делал все неспеша и более осторожно. Его язык скользил по члену снизу снова и снова, а Дерек стонал, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Стайлза, когда тот вбирал его глубже. Вскоре Дерек ощутил, как чувствительный кончик члена упирается Стайлзу в горло, когда тот уже успел засунуть в рот примерно две трети всей длины.

Стайлз обхватил рукой ту часть, которую не мог заглотить, и поднял на Дерека сверкнувшие глаза. Тот застонал и вскинул бедра, глядя, как Стайлз с мокрыми от слюны щеками смотрит на него, ища одобрения.

– Умница, – выдохнул Дерек, а Стайлз тихо захныкал вокруг его члена, а затем начал работать ртом вверх-вниз по стволу.

И этого было достаточно. Прошли минуты, показавшиеся Дереку секундами, и он со стоном кончил Стайлзу в рот. Тот сглотнул столько, сколько смог, и снова закашлялся. Когда Стайлз поднялся, на его щеке все еще оставалось несколько соблазнительных капель спермы. 

Не сдержавшись, Дерек стер большим пальцем сперму и сунул его в рот Стайлза, а затем зачарованно смотрел, как тот обхватил его запястье и принялся обсасывать палец. Приподнявшись, Дерек прикусил Стайлза за губу и быстро поцеловал. 

– Было хорошо? – шепнул Стайлз, когда они улеглись рядом.

– Я кончил еще быстрее, чем когда был подростком. Так что могу сказать, что это было отлично, – подтвердил Дерек, сжимая член Стайлза сквозь боксеры.

– О господи, – взвыл Стайлз, откидываясь на спину. Дерек уселся и приподнял его, держа одной рукой, а вторую запустил в трусы. Он крепко обхватил член Стайлза пальцами и начал быстро ему дрочить, а Стайлз захныкал на одной ноте.

Стайлз кончил, простонав его имя, и для Дерека это было самой лучшей музыкой. 

Они взяли салфетки с прикроватной тумбочки и принялись вытираться. Дерек снял свои штаны с бельем, и тогда Стайлз сделал тоже самое, а потом они, обнявшись, улеглись под одеялом.

– Я хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня сегодня вечером, – зевнув, сообщил Стайлз, даже не замечая, как Дерека замкнуло. – Но теперь мне кажется, ты меня сломал. 

Усмехнувшись, Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в макушку. Они пролежали в тишине несколько минут, размеренно дыша. Но когда Стайлз успокоился, то тут же подкатился к Дереку под бок.

– Твой член такой огромный. Я догадывался, что он может быть таким, но вживую он куда лучше, – вздохнул Стайлз, устраиваясь у него на груди, и тогда Дерек посмотрел на него. Минутку, что? _Вживую?_ Дерек вдруг задумался, почему Стайлз сказал _именно это_.

– Серьезно, Дерек. Неудивительно, что они зовут тебя Королем.

Дерек застыл на месте.

_Король._

Стайлз знал.

Он назвал его Королем. Порноиндустрия наградила его этим титулом. _Неудивительно, что они зовут тебя Королем._ Здесь нет никакой ошибки – Стайлз все это время знал, а Дерек считал, что все будет по-другому. 

– Отвали от меня, – прохрипел он. Голосовые связки не слушались его, но ему было плевать. Все, о чем он мог думать, – так это о том, что все повторилось с ним заново.

– Нетушки, ты удобный, – улыбнулся Стайлз, даже не ощущая всего напряжения.

– Отвали от меня на хрен, – прорычал Дерек, сталкивая с себя Стайлза и отбрасывая одеяло.

– Дерек, какого черта? – недовольно сказал Стайлз, садясь на кровати. Но недовольство быстро превратилась в замешательство. – Что не так?

Дерек ничего не ответил – он был слишком зол. Он схватил свои штаны и, забыв про белье, сунул ноги в штанины.

– Дерек, что случилось? – снова спросил Стайлз, подползая к нему на коленях.

Едва Стайлз к нему прикоснулся, Дерек отшатнулся в сторону. Стайлз смотрел на него так, словно он сошел с ума.

– Дерек, что-то не так? Что случилось?

– Что случилось? – грубо отозвался Дерек, застегивая штаны. – С меня, блядь, хватит. Вот что случилось.

Стайлз пораженно на него посмотрел.

– Что? Ты о чем?

Но Дерек проигнорировал то, как задрожал голос Стайлза. Он был слишком рассержен, чтобы придавать значение таким мелочам.

– Именно об этом. С меня хватит.

Стайлз недоумевающе мотнул головой.

– Дерек, мы можем поговорить о том, что тебя беспокоит. Просто скажи мне правду, что на самом деле тебя обидело?

Дерек торопливо надел футболку и застегнул куртку.

– Да что, блядь, ты знаешь о правде? – проговорил он сквозь зубы, выбегая из комнаты.

Он слышал, как Стайлз хотел побежать за ним.

– Стой! Подожди, Дерек, что ты…

– Забудь мой номер, – сказал Дерек прежде, чем захлопнуть входную дверь перед его носом.

***

– Эй, мужик, ты же…

– Дерек Хейл, и да, у меня большой член. Пошел на хрен! – прорычал Дерек, заставив двух мужчин уставиться на него в ужасе.

***

Дерек сидел в своей комнате, опустив шторы, чтобы свет не проникал внутрь. Этим утром он отпросился с работы, сказав, что приболел, потому что после случившегося вчера не мог никого видеть. Вернее, ему хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Стайлз, в котором он не сомневался, оказался фальшивкой. Таким же, как и все остальные. Он был всего лишь еще одним фанатом, который был повернут на его длине, хоть и прикидывался эти два месяца, что влюблен в самого Дерека. Каждый раз, когда Дерек думал о том, что, может быть, переусердствовал с обвинениями, он вспоминал слова Стайлза и считал, что это не могло быть простым совпадением.

Но, несмотря на проведенную в слепой ярости ночь, гнев Дерека постепенно превратился в мрачное отчаяние. Дерек не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так _грустно_. Он не нравился Стайлзу – тот всего лишь его хотел. И Дерек, конечно же, хотел быть сексуально привлекательным, но после стольких лет, в течение которых от него требовался только секс, ему хотелось большего. Дерек думал, что обретет это со Стайлзом, но уже ночью обнаружил себя плачущим в подушку и чувствуя себя бесполезным и использованным.

Когда зазвонил телефон, Дерек застонал. Тот разрывался все утро, но Дереку совершенно не хотелось контактировать с людьми.

После третьего звонка Дерек все же неохотно ответил.

– Да?

– Дерек!

Это была Лора. Отлично. Дерек любил свою сестру, но она явно знала, что что-то пошло не так, и вне сомнений собиралась все из него вытрясти.

– Привет, Лора. Слушай, я не могу сейчас говорить…

– Тш-ш! У меня есть отличные новости!

Дерек потер глаза. Ему вовсе не хотелось знать о том, как хорошо идут дела у других, потому что его собственная жизнь только что рассыпалась на куски. Но Дереку не хотелось кричать на сестру только потому, что он был не в духе.

– И какие?

– Мы с Корой свободны в эти выходные. Так что сможем познакомиться со Стайлзом!

Дерек вдруг замер на месте. 

– Разве это не прекрасно? Мы бы могли приехать в пятницу вечером, купить выпивки, а в субботу пригласили бы Бойда с Эрикой и…

– Лора, мы расстались, – прервал ее Дерек.

– Что? – слабо проговорила Лора.

– Мы расстались. 

– Когда?

– Прошлой ночью, – тихо признался он.

Лора замолчала.

– Мне так жаль, – сказала она спустя некоторое время. 

– Я знаю, – ответил Дерек, откидываясь на спину с телефоном в руке. – Мне тоже жаль.

Уже после разговора, вечером, Дерек услышал громкий стук в дверь, но ему совершенно не хотелось покидать теплый кокон одеяла, в котором он провел целый день.

Когда Дерек наконец-то поднялся и открыл, то был совсем не удивлен, увидев на пороге Эрику и Бойда. Эрика обняла его, и Дерек издал вопросительный звук.

– Лора нам рассказала. У нас есть фильмы, не волнуйся, – ответила Эрика, грустно ему улыбнувшись.

***

Дереку успешно удавалось игнорировать Стайлза целых пять дней. Он также игнорировал то, что Эрика называла его трусом, потому что даже не удосужился выслушать Стайлза и дать ему шанс оправдаться, хоть Дерек и ощущал, что это конец их отношений. Осуждающие взгляды Бойда на работе переносить было труднее, но Дерек справлялся и с этим.

Самым сложным были звонки от Стайлза. Стайлз не прекращал звонить и писать с той самой ночи. Эмоции Дерека раскачивались от ярости до ощущения жуткой тоски, но он удалял сообщения, так и не прочитав, и игнорировал звонки. 

– Просто поговори с ним, – покачав головой, Бойд сел рядом с ним за стол в комнате отдыха на работе.

– Я не хочу с ним говорить, – обиженно ответил Дерек.

– Нет, ты хочешь, – ответил Бойд.

Помолчав, Дерек положил голову на край стола. 

– Значит, ты в самом деле думаешь, что он все знал заранее? – попробовал Бойд. 

– Да. Он сказал, что хотел увидеть мой член вживую и потом назвал меня Королем. Это не может быть совпадением, – грустно отозвался Дерек.

Несколько часов спустя Дерек сбежал с работы, не выдержав наездов Бойда, и медленно побрел домой. И был чуть ли не шокирован, увидев Стайлза на пороге своей квартиры.

– Как ты попал в здание? – спросил Дерек, подходя к Стайлзу.

– Я взял с собой два пакета с покупками, и один из твоих соседей впустил меня, – тихо признался тот. 

Стайлз выглядел плохо. Под его глазами залегли глубокие круги, а белки пестрели красными прожилками. Волосы Стайлза липли к голове и выглядели немытыми. Словом, Стайлз всем своим видом показывал, как он был убит горем.

Да что за идиотская шутка это была. 

– Клево, – пробормотал Дерек, оттесняя Стайлза плечом и открывая дверь. – А теперь уходи.

– Дерек, пожалуйста, я просто хочу поговорить, – взмолился Стайлз, идя следом.

– Ну так говори, – Дерек прислонился к кухонному островку и смотрел, как Стайлз нервно ерзает.

– Я… – начал Стайлз, покусав губу. – Я просто хотел узнать, какого черта, Дерек? Да что за хрень случилась той ночью? Мы счастливо целовались, а через секунду ты взбесился безо всякой причины.

– Ты знаешь причину, – фыркнул Дерек. 

– Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь! – взорвался Стайлз, вскинув руки. – Я не знаю, что случилось, это ты на ровном месте сошел с ума. И потом не разговаривал со мной и игнорировал все эти дни.

– Прекрати врать! – Дерек ударил рукой по шкафчику, от чего Стайлз подпрыгнул. – Все кончено, Стайлз, я понял, хорошо? Так что перестань притворяться.

– Я не притворяюсь! И я не вру. О чем ты вообще говоришь?

– Ты знаешь, что я снимался в порно! – заорал Дерек.

Стайлз распахнул рот, казалось, удивленный этими словами.

– Что?.. Ты снимался…

– Да. Так что я знаю. Можешь перестать прикидываться дурачком.

– Дерек, я… – Стайлз, отчаявшись, мотнул головой. – Я не знаю, что сказать. Я ничего не знал и не понимаю, что должен со всем этим делать.

– Ты знал обо всем с самого начала, черт тебя дери! Ты все знал и прикидывался, что понятия не имеешь, кто я такой. Ты использовал меня, чтобы попробовать, каково это, когда тебя трахает настоящая порнозвезда! – закричал Дерек, выпуская наружу все скопившиеся эмоции, которые до этого пытался подавить.

– Нет, я не знал. Я не знал, что ты снимался в порно. Я узнал это только две секунды назад.

– И как? Оно того стоило? Это все, на что ты надеялся? – злобно спросил Дерек, приближаясь к Стайлзу.

– Дерек…

– Дал я тебе то, чего тебе хотелось? И был ли я так хорош, как ты себе представлял? – насмешливо проговорил Дерек, хватая Стайлза за плечи и прижимая к стене, словно повторяя то, что случилось несколько дней назад.

– Что ты делаешь? – вскрикнул Стайлз, пытаясь стряхнуть его с себя, но Дерек не сдвинулся с места. Глаза Стайлза мокро заблестели, но Дерек продолжил напирать и вжимать его в стену.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Именно этого тебе хотелось, чтобы я был груб с тобой.

– Дерек! Прекрати это, – Стайлз оттолкнул его от себя, а по его лицу открыто потекли слезы. – Остановись! Почему ты так жесток со мной? Дерек, клянусь, я не… 

– Просто заткнись. Просто закрой свой рот сейчас же, – встряхнув головой, Дерек отошел и повернулся спиной, оставив Стайлза дрожать и плакать.

– Знаешь что, Дерек, – вздрагивающим голосом сказал Стайлз. Тон его голоса был тихим и серьезным. – Если ты думаешь, что я мог это сделать… Использовать тебя, будто я был бессердечным мудаком, тогда ты совершенно ничего обо мне не знаешь.

Дерек даже не обернулся, когда Стайлз всхлипнул.

– Я думал, ты любил меня по-настоящему. Но я каждый раз с этим ошибаюсь.

Прикусив губы, Дерек услышал, как Стайлз тихо пошел к двери. Ему было больно все это слышать.

– Прощай, Дерек.

***

Два дня спустя Дерек сидел на скамейке возле дома рядом с «Салоном» и, прикрывшись газетой, пытался увидеть Стайлза.

Он знал, что был жалким и чувствовал себя идиотом. Стайлз использовал его. Он хотел от него только секса и обиделся, когда его поймали. Но Дерек все еще был влюблен в Стайлза и не мог так просто отбросить все эти чувства. Так же было и с Кейт – даже узнав, что она была злобной тварью, Дерек еще долго скучал по ней.

Однако со Стайлзом все было гораздо хуже.

Дерек опустил газету и, посмотрев сквозь окна «Салона», увидел Стайлза в неизменной дурацкой бумажной шапочке – он выглядел мило, как и всегда. Фыркнув, Дерек подумал, что, конечно же, Стайлз всегда выглядел прелестно. И с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, Дерек только об этом и думал. Он даже несколько раз дрочил в душе, представляя Стайлза, и потом сгорал от стыда. 

Стайлз внутри «Салона» повернулся к нему спиной и пропал из поля зрения, зато на пороге показался Скотт. У него было с собой чистящее средство с тряпочкой, и, поговорив с кем-то внутри, Скотт начал протирать окна. Айзек вышел следом за ним и стал чистить вывеску с меню.

Вздохнув, Дерек посмотрел на часы. Было еще только четыре часа дня. Он мог бы пойти домой и посмотреть вечерние новости, принять долгий горячий душ и лечь спать пораньше. На самом деле это и было расписанием Дерека до того, как он встретил Стайлза. Он проделывал это на протяжении месяцев. И Дерек совершенно не понимал, почему вдруг его расписание сейчас показалось ему слишком скучным.

Снова подняв взгляд, Дерек удивленно распахнул глаза. Вот дерьмо. Скотт с Айзеком смотрели в его сторону. И безо всяких сомнений было понятно, на кого именно. Они оба выглядели разъяренными. Дерек наскоро скрутил газету, запихнул в сумку и, застегнув, забросил ее на плечо. Выпрямившись, Дерек чуть ли не подпрыгнул, когда увидел, что Айзек и Скотт стоят совсем рядом.

– Что? Как вы так быстро подошли? – раздраженно фыркнул Дерек.

– Ты имеешь наглость приходить сюда после всего того, что сделал со Стайлзом? – прорычал Скотт.

– После всего того, что сделал _я_? Да ты шутишь?

– Да, после того, что сделал ты. Ты расстался со Стайлзом ни с того ни с сего, а когда он попытался встретиться с тобой и узнать, что произошло, ты повел себя еще хуже, чем его бывший! – Скотт просто кипел от злости.

– Но я _не_ как его бывший, – прорычал Дерек.

– Правда? Потому что мне кажется, что вы как-то уж слишком похожи.

Дерек уже был готов высказаться в ответ, но вдруг вперед выступил Айзек.

– Скотт. Иди внутрь.

– Нет, я еще не все сказал этому придурку, и…

– Скотт, если Стайлз увидит, что нас обоих нет, он выйдет нас искать. А мы знаем, что это будет не очень хорошо. Так что иди.

Скотт попятился назад, оставляя Дерека и Айзека наедине.

Дерек вздохнул.

– Айзек, я…

– Я знал, кто ты.

– Что? – смутился Дерек.

Он посмотрел, как Айзек уселся на свободную теперь скамейку и, поискав в карманах куртки, достал оттуда пачку сигарет. Сунув одну сигарету в рот, он быстро прикурил и выпустил дым.

– Я сказал, что знаю, кто ты, Дерек Хейл, – сказал Айзек, стряхивая пепел. – Порнозвезда. Я узнал тебя с того самого дня, когда ты только зашел в «Салон». И когда увидел твои права, я понял, что не ошибся. Глупо, конечно, использовать настоящее имя, но да пофиг.

– Ага, я, черт возьми, уже понял, что вы, парни, в курсе, кто я такой.

– Я беспокоился за Стайлза из-за тебя. Боялся, что ты типа сексоголик. Полагаю, опасения были зря, потому что ты оказался всего лишь мудаком.

– Почему это я мудак? Стайлз вообще рассказал тебе, что случилось, или ты просто защищаешь его из-за своего чувства вины?

Взгляд Айзека стал острее.

– Стайлз сказал, что ты безо всякий причины повел себя странно, а когда он попытался ответить тебе, ты его толкнул. Точно так же, как делал его бывший. Но у того по меньшей мере все объяснялось наркотиками.

Дерек нахмурился.

– У тебя нет права осуждать меня, потому что вы втроем наверняка хорошенько посмеялись над тем, что Стайлз собирался трахнуться с порнозвездой. Он использовал меня, и вы это знали.

– Подожди, – Айзек вытащил сигарету и неверяще на него посмотрел. – Ты что, думаешь, что Стайлз встречался с тобой потому, что ты снимался в порно? Господи, ну какой же ты _идиот_.

– Да, идиот, потому что не понял этого раньше, – Дерек хотел было уйти, но Айзек схватил его за плечо и грубо развернул.

– Стайлз, блядь, ничего не знал! Это только я все выяснил, – зло проговорил Айзек.

– Чушь, – отмахнулся Дерек, выпутываясь из хватки Айзека. – Он назвал меня Королем. Я подмял под себя всю порноиндустрию, онлайн и диски, люди узнавали меня на улицах! Мой член очень знаменит, так что я ни в жизни не куплюсь на твою чушь!

Айзек стал выглядеть еще злее, и прежде чем он смог что-либо сказать в ответ, Дерек пошел прочь.

***

Несколько дней спустя Дерек валялся дома на диване в обнимку с пакетом «Читос» и смотрел марафон фильмов с Индианой Джонсом, когда услышал, что кто-то начал колотить в его дверь.

Оглянувшись на звук, он осмотрел себя – он сидел в одних боксерах, покрытых сырными крошками, а от нескольких дней без бритья у него отросла длинноватая кривая борода. Подумав, что это наверное, пришла Эрика, Дерек мысленно застонал – он не был готов к еще одной лекции о том, что ему нужно поговорить со Стайлзом и прояснить произошедшую хрень. Дерек подумывал прикинуться, что его нет дома, когда снова раздался стук в дверь, и на этот раз он был куда громче. 

– Дерек! Дерек, гребаный ты мудак, я знаю, что ты там. Открывай дверь, черт подери! – позвал голос снаружи, и тогда Дерек застонал снова, но уже вслух. Он знал владельца этого голоса.

Айзек.

Вздохнув, Дерек встряхнул головой и, взяв пульт, сделал звук погромче. Он подумал, что Айзек может орать там пока не охрипнет, но ему нет до этого всего никакого дела. Стук в дверь продолжался еще минут пять, а Дерек намеренно игнорировал вопли Айзека и запихивал в рот все больше сырных палочек. 

– Дерек Хейл, пойди и открой дверь сейчас же, гребаный ты трус. Я знаю, что ты там, я видел твою тачку на стоянке. И я не уйду. Возможно, я отплачу за свой визит тем, что твоя камаро познакомится с моими ключами. Уверен, она…

В соседнюю с квартирой Дерека стену постучали.

– Эй вы, заткнитесь там! Никто не хочет слушать ваши разборки! – заорал сосед через стену, и Дерек уронил голову на диван, потому что Айзек что-то проорал в ответ, ведь Дерек, конечно же, не мог спокойно провести взятый выходной день. С ненавистью поставив миску с «Читос» на стол, Дерек вытер руки и поднялся.

– Я не с тобой говорил, говнюк!

– Если ты не прекратишь ломиться в дверь, я выйду и надеру твою тощую задницу!

– Ага, посмотрим еще, кто кого…

Рывком открыв дверь, Дерек обнаружил стоящего на пороге Айзека. Он был одет в своем обычном стиле: куртка была расстегнута, а с плеч свешивался рюкзак. Айзек орал в стену, а его рука была занесена, чтобы еще раз постучать в дверь.

– Чего тебе? – злобно проговорил Дерек.

Айзек перевел на него взгляд и, заметив испачканные боксеры и один надетый на ногу носок, поморщился от видимого отвращения.

– Приятно видеть, что твои дела идут хорошо, – толкнув Дерека плечом, он прошел в квартиру.

Айзек остановился на кухне, заглянув в комнату, где обустроился Дерек – телевизор тихо работал, а вокруг в беспорядке была свалена одежда.

– Милое местечко.

– Завязывай, Айзек, – сказал Дерек, захлопывая дверь. – Какого черта ты тут забыл?

– Я здесь, – отозвался Айзек, – чтобы рассказать тебе, какой ты гребаный идиот, и сообщить, что Стайлз несчастен из-за твоего гребаного высокомерия. 

– Какая жалость, извини, что я разрушил его фантазии, прежде чем он смог воплотить их в жизнь, – выдавил из себя Дерек. 

– Сукин ты сын. Да ты, блядь, понятия не имеешь, что происходит на самом деле.

– А что происходит? – проговорил Дерек, чувствуя, как внутри зарождается ярость. – Твой маленький братец использовал меня, чтобы увидеть мой член, как и все остальные люди, которые якобы хотели со мной встречаться!

– Нет, не использовал! – взорвался Айзек. – Слушай, у тебя может быть собственная слезливая история, но в итоге прямо сейчас Стайлз не в порядке из-за тебя. Он страдает, ему больно!

– Оу, бедняжка Стайлз, ему грустно, потому что он не сумел покататься на знаменитом члене Дерека? И еще обиделся, что это я его оскорбил, потому что разрушил его волшебные мечты? – заорал Дерек так, как не кричал до этого несколько лет, и он уже не смог остановиться. – Прости, я обязательно отправлю письменные извинения всем тем людям, которых отшил прежде, чем они смогли узнать, на что в реальности способна порнозвезда.

Айзек стукнул кулаком по кухонному шкафчику позади Дерека.

– Он не знал, что ты снимался в порно! Стайлз никогда не воспринимал тебя иначе, как парня, которого он встретил в кафе-мороженом. Да что там, никто из нас ничего не знал. Я обнаружил это на прошлой неделе, когда загуглил тебя, чтобы убедиться, что не перепутал тебя с кем-то! Стайлз не использовал тебя, чтобы заполучить твой монстрочлен, он был с тобой в отношениях! Ты ему нравился, и он понятия не имел, чем ты когда-то зарабатывал на жизнь.

_Что?_

– О чем ты говоришь? – переспросил Дерек, поставленный в тупик.

– Он не смотрел порно, гребаный ты членоголовый придурок! – заорал Айзек, замахав руками. – Он никогда не смотрел порно ни онлайн, ни на DVD, или какую низкопробную хрень ты там «подмял», – язвительно проговорил Айзек, показав пальцами кавычки.

Дерек покачал головой и приподнял брови.

– Двадцатидвухлетний парень никогда не смотрел порно?

– Это же Стайлз, он странный. Стайлз никогда не смотрел порно, а только читал эротические гей-рассказы, или что-то такое, потому что думал, что так аутентичнее, – пробурчал Айзек.

– Бред! На хрен тебя, на хрен вас обоих и эту чушь. Кто на это вообще купится? – огрызнулся в ответ Дерек, отмахнувшись от Айзека. Он повернулся и начал рыться в шкафчика в поисках алкоголя. – Скажи Стайлзу, чтобы придумал причину получше.

Господи, ему срочно нужно было выпить, чтобы как-то справиться со всем тем бредом, который нес Айзек. Стайлз даже не мог набраться смелости и извиниться лично, сказав «Эй, извини, что я прикидывался, будто ты мне нравишься, потому что твой член был таким здоровенным, что мне захотелось потрогать его вживую». Нет, он прислал Айзека, который бы сделал за него всю грязную работу и соврал.

Дерек был слишком увлечен наливавшимся в стакан бурбоном и не заметил, как что-то прилетело ему в голову. Он прижал ладонь к затылку и гневно обернулся к Айзеку. Посмотрев вниз, Дерек увидел маленькую бумажную книжку, лежащую на полу.

Присев на корточки, Дерек подобрал книгу и поднялся. Нахмурившись, он прочитал название. _«Запутавшееся сердце»_. Буквы скручивались и петляли в верхней части обложки, а ниже было нарисовано запотевшее зеркало с двумя парнями, переплетавшимися на полу.

– Это что? – спросил Дерек. 

– Это одна из книг Стайлза, – отозвался Айзек. – Подозревал, что ты мне не поверишь, поэтому я украл одну с его полки. Думал, это поумерит твое раздутое эго.

Дерек неверяще перевернул книгу и посмотрел на обложку сзади. _«Томас всегда жил привилегированной жизнью, свободной от забот, когда в его жизнь ворвался крутой техасский хозяин ранчо Люк. Выберет ли Томас жизнь с человеком, к которому его непреодолимо влечет, или же жизнь, которую он планировал с самого начала?»_

– Если это покажется напыщенным и глупым, то, наверное, так оно и будет. Но эй, чего ты ждешь от парня, которому нравится гей-эротика, – раздраженно сказал Айзек.

Дерек пошатнулся, снова и снова пробегаясь глазами по аннотации, а внутри его живота поселилось тяжелое ощущение.

– Стайлз не смотрел порно? – прохрипел он, привлекая внимание Айзека. – Совсем ни разу? Никогда?

Айзек же явно потешался над ним, видя его состояние, близкое к панике.

– Нет. Никогда.

– Так он и в самом деле не знал, кто я такой?

– Неа, понятия не имел.

Дереку вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Он рвано втянул в себя воздух и положил книгу на столик. _Стайлз не знал. Стайлз не знал. Стайлз ни хрена не знал._ Дерек слепо оперся на кухонный остров, у него неожиданно закружилась голова. Крепко схватившись за столешницу, он отвернулся от Айзека. Теперь все обретало смысл – и то, почему Стайлз никогда не давал ему подойти к книжной полке, и то, как смущался, когда Дерек спрашивал его про книги. _Да ему просто было стыдно._

Когда кусочки пазла наконец-то сошлись, Дереку стало плохо. Он никогда не видел никакой реакции или узнавания в глазах Стайлза, Стайлз не понимал, почему люди на улице так странно реагируют на Дерека, и до той ночи ни разу не упоминал ни о видео, ни о его члене. Стайлз только и делал, что заботился о нем, но Дерек швырнул ему в лицо все обвинения, потому что Стайлз сделал лишь один комментарий.

Повернувшись, Дерек соскользнул вниз и уселся на пол, а Айзек, подойдя, молча поднял книгу Стайлза и сунул в рюкзак.

– Я… – втянув в себя воздух, сказал Дерек. – Я расстался с ним, потому что он сказал кое-что. И это прозвучало так, словно он знал, чем я занимался. В смысле я не собирался ему рассказывать, – прикрыв глаза, Дерек провел по лицу ладонью. – Я просто подумал, что он всегда знал, кто я, и кем я был, и что из себя представлял, так что ему пришлось потерпеть, чтобы заполучить парня, который был на всех тех видео.

Айзек спокойно посмотрел на него.

Отвернувшись, Дерек хмыкнул.

– Это не первый раз, когда такое произошло.

– Слушай, – спустя какое-то время Айзек вздохнул и провел пальцами по кудряшкам. – Я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, и мне плевать, что за чокнутые фанаты у тебя были, но Стайлз не такой, как они.

– Я знаю, – мрачно признал Дерек. – Я знаю, что он не такой и что Стайлз бы никогда так не поступил. Но я просто был поражен тем, как он прикидывался, будто ничего не знал, так что когда он так сделал, я подумал… – Дерек замолчал.

– Стайлзу ничего не было от тебя нужно. Ну, кроме того, чтобы ты заботился о нем как следует.

Сглотнув, Дерек кивнул. От мыслей о том, как глупо он себя повел, на глаза навернулись слезы. Он ведь нашел идеального парня и умудрился все просрать. Он заставил Стайлза чувствовать себя ненужным, и Айзек ему об этом напомнил. И во всем был виноват только один Дерек. Только он. А не Стайлз и повернутые на нем фанаты.

– Я все испортил, Айзек.

– Так и есть, – кивнул Айзек.

– Я мудак.

– Самый настоящий.

– Стайлз – самое лучшее, что со мной когда-нибудь случалось, а я разрушил все и заставил его чувствовать, будто он что-то натворил, когда это я был не уверен в себе, – простонал Дерек в сложенные ладони.

– И в своем монструозном члене, – задумчиво заметил Айзек.

Дерек неуверенно кивнул. Они просидели в тишине несколько минут – после их громкой ругани стало необычайно тихо. Напряжение постепенно уходило, оставляя их обоих безоружными друг перед другом.

Несколько секунд спустя Дерек прочистил горло и вытер глаза.

– Слушай, мне чертовски жаль. Прости за все то, что я ему сделал, и за то, что заставил его чувствовать себя вот так, – посмотрев на Айзека, сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, у меня нет права просить тебя, но не мог бы ты передать Стайлзу, что я не хотел его обижать и… И если бы я мог взять свои слова назад, я бы так и сделал. Пожалуйста, скажи ему это.

– Скажи ему сам.

Дерек недоверчиво покосился на Айзека.

– Что?

– Слушай, Дерек. Я не буду скрывать, что ты мне не нравишься, и я думаю, что ты придурок. Полнейший придурок, отвратительный и… – Айзек замолчал и посмотрел на него. – Но я люблю своего мелкого братца, а он по какой-то непонятной причине любит тебя. Так что если встречи с козлиной и бывшей порнозвездой снова заставят его улыбаться, то что ж, я заткнусь насчет этого урода и притащу его тупую задницу обратно к Стайлзу. 

Дерек вдруг растерял все слова. Он открывал рот и тут же закрывал его, пока Айзек не посмотрел на него с жалостью и, подойдя, не присел рядом на корточки.

– Я пришел сюда, чтобы показать тебе, что Стайлз ничего не знал о твоем прошлом и, может быть, немного надрать тебе задницу. Но в основном я хотел достучаться до твоего гребаного разума, потому что все вокруг замечали, как вы со Стайлзом смотрите друг на друга с сердечками в глазах. И когда, придя сюда, я увидел тебя таким, – Айзек окинул взглядом его и грязную квартиру вокруг, – я увидел, что пусть ты даже и говнюк, но заботишься о моем братце. И ты тоже несчастен без него, как и он без тебя. Так, может быть, ты сделаешь нам всем одолжение и попросишь Стайлза вернуться обратно?

Дерек покачал головой, которая все еще кружилась от всего услышанного за сегодня.

– Нет, я не смогу. Он… Я повел себя с ним как мудак, так что он никогда не примет меня обратно после такого.

Айзек сухо улыбнулся и подошел к двери.

– Нет, он примет, потому что это ты, а он от тебя без ума. Но это не значит, что ты не должен извиниться перед ним за все сказанное дерьмо. И я бы начал с уборки квартиры и гребаного душа, чтобы ты не убил его своим ужасным запахом.

Открыв дверь, Айзек остановился на пороге и, повернувшись к нему, добавил:

– И вот еще что, Дерек. Если ты снова сделаешь Стайлзу какую-нибудь подлость, я отрежу твой знаменитый член и заставлю тебя им подавиться.

Когда дверь с грохотом закрылась, Дерек, улыбнувшись, выдохнул с облегчением.

– Меньшего я и не ожидал.

***

Стучась следующим утром в дверь Стайлза, Дерек нервничал. Он сходил в душ и побрился после того, как Айзек ушел, а потом сделал уборку. Дерек так и не смог пойти к Стайлзу в тот же день, у него не хватило духа, но все же он сделал хоть что-то.

– Иду! – раздался приглушенный голос Стайлза, и тогда Дерек отер о джинсы взмокшие ладони. 

Дверь быстро открылась, и несколько секунд они оба просто смотрели друг на друга.

Стайлз выглядел не очень хорошо. Его волосы не были причесаны и выглядели грязными. На нем были только растянутая футболка из «Полицейской академии» на несколько размеров больше и шорты. Но самым ужасным на его лице были опущенные уголки губ и покрасневшие глаза. Стайлз выглядел так, словно давно не спал. 

– Дерек? – хрипло спросил Стайлз через минуту. – Ты что здесь делаешь? 

– Можно мне войти? 

Посомневавшись несколько секунд, Стайлз отошел и раскрыл дверь шире. Тогда Дерек шагнул внутрь и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым в том, как выглядела квартира Стайлза – чисто. Привычно захламленная квартира Стайлза была вычищена до почти стерильного уровня, а ведь Стайлза убирался только тогда, когда был расстроен. 

Пройдя в комнату, Дерек аккуратно присел в кресло и подождал, пока Стайлз сядет на диван напротив.

– Прости, – выпалил Дерек. – Прости за все, что случилось, когда ты пришел ко мне. Тогда я тебя не послушал, и я… – он замолчал, неуверенный в том, что должен говорить. 

Стайлз смотрел на него с таким несчастным выражением лица, что Дерек ощутил необходимость что-то сделать, чтобы объясниться.

– Я снимался в порно, – попробовал Дерек после нескольких минут тишины. 

– Я знаю.

Дерек удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза, и тогда тот поспешно пояснил:

– После того, что ты сказал тогда, я поискал тебя в Интернете, – сказал он, смущенно покраснев. 

– Ну да, – Дерек сглотнул. – Просто множество людей были со мной только из-за моего… Размера. Этого им было достаточно. Им не нравилось, кем я был, но они все равно оставались со мной.

Стайлз молча слушал его. 

– Та ночь, – проговорил Дерек, снова почувствовав укол вины, когда Стайлз вздрогнул от упоминания. – Стайлз, это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Я был влюблен в тебя. И когда мы потом лежали, ты сказал, что знал, почему меня зовут Королем, и что мой член стоил того, чтобы подождать, и все в таком духе. 

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, но Стайлз все еще не проронил ни слова. 

– Ты никогда раньше не видел моего члена, так что когда ты это сказал…

– Ты подумал, что я уже его видел и знал, на что он похож, – закончил за него Стайлз.

– Да. 

– Ты подумал, я знаю, что ты снимался в порно, и узнал тебя. 

– Да, я… Я думал, ты притворялся с самого начала и просто хотел… – Дерек замолчал и вытер ладони. – Я почувствовал, что ты меня используешь. 

Стайлз кивнул и подцепил нитку на диване.

– Прости, что заставил себя так чувствовать, – тихо сказал он. 

В комнате повисла необычайная тишина, и впервые за все то время, что они встречались, Дерек ощутил беспокойство и неуверенность. 

– Это все? – спросил Стайлз. 

– Я… Да. 

Стайлз снова кивнул.

– Я думаю, тебе пора идти. 

От серьезности, с которой Стайлз это произнес, у Дерека внутри все перевернулось от страха.

– Стайлз, мне так жаль. Я повел себя глупо, но я хочу исправить это. 

– Я принимаю твои извинения, но все еще не думаю, что мы должны быть вместе.

– Стайлз, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что мой поступок был дерьмовым и… 

– Нет, ты не знаешь, – тихо отозвался Стайлз, впервые подняв на него глаза. – Ты не знаешь, каково это – когда на тебя орут и игнорируют за то, чего ты даже не совершал, за то, о чем ты даже понятия не имеешь! Ты не знаешь, потому что не спрашивал. Ты просто решил, что я был как все те люди, которые использовали тебя, и тебя даже не волновало то, что я признался тебе в любви! Ты мне не поверил. Ты сказал, что любишь меня, но тогда ты даже меня не слышал. 

Дерек уловил, что ситуация повторяется, и ощутил приступ отчаяния. Он пересел на диван к Стайлзу и, взяв его за руки, попытался снова:

– Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно тебя люблю, что…

– Ты не веришь мне, – прошептал Стайлз, и Дерек в ужасе заметил, как тот опустил голову, а по его щекам потекли слезы. – Ты подумал, что я могу быть настолько жестоким, а потом не поверил мне, когда я попытался с тобой поговорить. Ты бы не поверил, если бы я сказал, что Эрика всегда называла тебя Королем, или что я имел в виду, что близость с кем-то стоила того, чтобы подождать. 

Стайлз поднял на него заплаканные глаза.

– В тот день ты толкнул меня. Ты испугал меня, Дерек. Я просил тебя остановиться, а ты не прекращал, и все, о чем я мог думать в тот момент, так это про Кевина.

– Стайлз, я не такой, как он. Я бы никогда тебя не ударил… 

– Наверное, нет, – Стайлз всхлипнул и, выпутав руку из дерековых, утер глаза, – но я пообещал себе, что никогда не позволю себе попасть в такую же ситуацию снова. После него я бы просто не смог.

– Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс. Я знаю, как дерьмово это прозвучит, но я тебя люблю, Стайлз.

– Пожалуйста, не нужно делать все сложнее, чем и так есть. 

– Ты не можешь сказать мне держаться от тебя подальше. Не проси меня это делать, – попросил Дерек.

– Я попрошу, – Стайлз шмыгнул носом и, поднявшись, обхватил себя руками. – Просто… Уходи.

***

Дерек вернулся домой в оцепенении.

Он знал, что извинений будет недостаточно, чтобы вернуть Стайлза, но от свалившегося на него испытания ему было не по себе. Для Дерека было потрясением услышать, как Стайлз себя чувствовал, увидеть, как он плачет, и от всего этого ему хотелось умереть. Он не мог смириться с тем, что заставил Стайлза чувствовать себя ненужным – Стайлз слишком ему нравился. Черт, да Дерек ведь даже напугал его. 

Усевшись на диван, он взялся за бутылку с водой, которую оставил на столе. Сделав дрожащий глоток, Дерек не удивился, когда ощутил, как по щекам покатились слезы. Айзек говорил, что теперь Дереку придется ухаживать за Стайлзом, и впервые за все это время Дерек подумал, что тот был прав. Но увидев, что он сделал со Стайлзом, подумал, что должен постараться в два раза лучше. Стайлз бы не проглотил все обиды, получив несколько шоколадок и цветов.

Минутку. 

Поставив на стол бутылку, Дерек утер лицо и открыл ноутбук. Он должен был сделать что-нибудь для человека, которого любил. Схватив телефон, Дерек набрал номер, который нашел в Гугле.

– «Цветочный магазин Мими».

– Добрый день. Я бы хотел заказать букет.

***

– Так значит ты говоришь, что он не настолько простой, чтобы простить тебя после букета цветов, и потом ты… отправляешь ему цветы.

– Это не просто цветы, – буркнул Дерек.

На следующий день он сидел рядом с Бойдом на скамейке, прячась за газетами. С этой скамейки открывался отличный вид на «Салон» и то, что происходило внутри.

– Это любимые цветы его матери, – признался Дерек через минуту. – Он рассказал мне, что они напоминают ему о ней. Такая вот память.

– И ты думаешь, что это поможет тебе его вернуть? 

– Это не для того, чтобы его вернуть, а для того, чтобы парень, которого я люблю, улыбнулся и почувствовал себя лучше. Я давно уже такого не делал. 

– Вот как.

– Что?

– Ничего. Просто никогда не видел тебя таким сентиментальным.

Дерек проигнорировал его замечание и вгляделся в происходящее внутри «Салона». Спустя десять минут к нему подъехал знакомый фургон и припарковался рядом. Дерек посмотрел, как парни из «Салона» непонимающе покосились, когда из фургона выскочил курьер с букетом.

Он был слишком далеко и не мог расслышать всего, но увидел, как Стайлз ошеломленно принял цветы с довольной улыбкой.

– То, что он взял букет и не выбросил в мусорный бак, уже хороший знак, – задумчиво проговорил Бойд. 

– Я не подписал карточку, так что, должно быть, он подумал, что они от отца или что-нибудь подобное. 

– Подожди, – Бойд повернулся к нему. – Почему ты не подписался? Очевидно же, что ему понравились цветы. 

– Потому что тогда он бы точно их выбросил, – признался Дерек. – А ведь я сказал тебе, что хочу заставить его улыбнуться. И у меня получилось.

Бойд покачал головой.

– Тряпка. 

Но Дерек пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он просто продолжал смотреть на Стайлза, который стоял и, прикрыв глаза, нюхал нарциссы.

***

Дерек критично рассматривал заголовок последнего выпуска, когда к нему зашел Бойд и откашлялся.

– Эм, Дерек.

– Эй.

Дерек поднял голову, когда услышал этот голос. В дверях стоял Скотт, его брови были сведены, и он выглядел еще более злобным, чем Дерек когда-нибудь его видел. Ну или насколько злобным мог выглядеть Скотт. 

– Скотт, – неловко поздоровался Дерек, выпрямляясь. – Что…

– Ты должен перестать слать ему эти фотографии. 

Дерек нахмурился.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Дерек начал слать Стайлзу цветы ежедневно. Эрика сказала ему, что это было невероятно старомодно, но Дереку было все равно. Стайлз был счастлив из-за этого. Но, тем не менее, только потому что он не признавался в том, что слал его любимые цветы, не означало, что он не делал ничего. И однажды пьяной бессонной ночью Дерек решил отправить Стайлзу каждую снятую фотографию с ними двумя. Бойд назвал его идиотом, но у Дерека закончились все идеи.

Сняв очки, Дерек сел за стол. Скотт ворвался внутрь, обойдя испуганного Бойда, поспешившего выйти.

– Скотт... 

– Нет, Дерек. Они заставляют его грустить! Да что с тобой не так? Почему ты все это делаешь?

– Я пытаюсь показать ему, как скучаю. И что готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы вернуть его.

– Да брось ты это, Дерек! Эти фотографии напоминают ему о той ночи, так что ничего не выйдет. Просто прекрати это!

Дерек стукнул кулаком по столу. 

– Я люблю его и не собираюсь отпускать.

– Так ты и не отпускаешь его, а принуждаешь уйти, потому что однажды обвинил Стайлза в том, что он твой чокнутый фанат!

– Я не… – Дерек замолчал, когда понял, что вообще-то на самом деле это сделал. – Тогда я слишком остро отреагировал. Я все на хрен испортил однажды. Но я его люблю. И не понимаю, почему он хочет все закончить. Я хочу вернуть его. 

Скотт несколько секунд молча его рассматривал.

– Так ты настроен серьезно по поводу Стайлза. 

И это не было вопросом. Дерек беспомощно пожал плечами. Он уже услышал больше, чем читалось во взгляде Скотта. 

– Слушай, – вздохнул Скотт, присаживаясь рядом. – Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. И, поверь мне, я пытался сделать то же самое для Эллисон, когда у нас были проблемы в старших классах. Но это только все усугубляет.

– Я просто не знаю, что еще сделать, – тихо вздохнул Дерек. – Я звонил ему каждый день все эти две недели. Я слал ему подарки, писал сообщения, но он просто все игнорировал. Я знаю, как облажался, но я люблю его и уверен, что он тоже меня любит. Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить. 

– Тогда иди и поговори.

– Я пытался, Скотт. И все закончилось тем, что он вышвырнул меня и начал плакать. 

– Ну ладно, сходи к нему еще раз. Тогда он был обижен, но очевидно, что он тебя любит. Просто иди и поговори с ним снова. Кто знает, может, тебе удастся увидеть, что вся его квартира заставлена твоими цветами. 

Дерек удивленно на него посмотрел, но Скотт рассмеялся.

– Ага, этим никого не обмануть. Стайлз может все отрицать, но он знает, что они от тебя.

– Ты и Айзек ведете себя со мной намного лучше, чем я заслуживаю. 

– Это правда. Но если ты не сделаешь Стайлза счастливым как тогда, когда вы еще были вместе, мы такими не будем, – Скотт поднялся на ноги и указал на него пальцем. – Не просри все на этот раз. 

Дерек все еще сидел в одиночестве, когда спустя десять минут пришел Бойд.

– И что это было?

– Думаю, я заполучил благословение от Скотта и Айзека. 

Бойд улыбнулся.

– Ну, клево. А что дальше? Шоколад? Может, отправишь ему плюшевого медведя?

Проигнорировав его слова, Дерек вернулся к работе над журналом.

– Нет. Я собираюсь с ним поговорить. 

– Отличный выбор.

– Но сначала… – Дерек пролистал до середины номера. – Я хочу напечатать историю о развивающемся бизнесе в центре Бруклина.

Бойд приподнял брови.

– «Салон»? 

– Думаю, пора отправить туда журналиста, не так ли?

***

Уже позже этим же вечером Дерек скрепя сердце постучался в дверь Стайлза. Он нервничал, но потратил весь день в офисе, лихорадочно продумывая вопросы и торгуясь за то, чтобы статья о «Салоне» Стайлза вошла в следующий номер. Единственное, что удерживало Дерека, – мысли о выражении лица Стайлза, когда статья будет опубликована.

Дерек покачался на пятках, когда услышал беспорядочные спотыкающиеся шаги, сигнализирующие о приближении Стайлза. Когда дверь открылась, Дерек проглотил свое разочарование внешним видом Стайлза.

– Привет, – неловко помахал рукой Дерек. 

Стайлз устало посмотрел на него.

– Что тебе нужно, Дерек? 

Дерек вздрогнул.

– Могу я с тобой поговорить? 

– Я не уверен, нужно ли…

– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Стайлз нехотя распахнул дверь, и Дерек прошел внутрь, невольно припоминая тот прошлый раз, когда он здесь был. Однако он с удовлетворением заметил цветы, стоящие в вазе на столе в гостиной. 

Дерек обернулся на Стайлза, который все еще неловко мялся у двери.

– Я знаю, что уже поздно, но я и не планировал оставаться надолго.

И, сунув руки в карманы, продолжил:

– Сначала я хочу извиниться перед тобой за то, что слал тебе все эти фотографии. С моей стороны это было слишком назойливо, и я не подумал о твоих чувствах. Но, кажется, в последнее время я об этом не думал вовсе, – признался Дерек. – Я не рассчитывал снова тебя расстраивать, но иногда я начинаю вести себя как придурок ни с того ни с сего, и все заканчивается тем, что я обижаю людей, которых люблю. 

Стайлз смотрел на него, кусая губы.

– Ты самое лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось, Стайлз, и мне так жаль, что я заставил тебя в этом сомневаться, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Ты единственный человек, кто одновременно является и оптимистом, и пессимистом, и кто такой чертовски _неуклюжий_ , – Дерек рассмеялся, встречаясь со Стайлзом взглядом. – Чьи родинки похожи на созвездия. И кто делает мою жизнь идеальной.

– Я пришел сюда, думая, что смогу заполучить тебя обратно, но… – Дерек сделал глубокий вдох. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал – я люблю тебя и все, что ты делаешь. И даже если ты меня навсегда возненавидишь и больше не захочешь видеть, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты для меня особенный. И если кто-то будет заботиться о тебе так же, как и я, они не будут тебя заслуживать.

Стайлз ошеломленно уставился на него, услышав такие признания.

– Дерек… Конечно, я тебя тоже люблю, но… – сердце Дерека оборвалось внутри. – Но я не знаю, смогу ли быть с… 

Дерек быстро поднял руку, не желая слышать окончание этого предложения. Он уже знал, что за ним последует.

– Все в порядке, Стайлз, тебе не нужно мне объяснять. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал. 

Сглотнув, Дерек прошел вперед и остановился рядом со Стайлзом. Склонившись, он коротко поцеловал его в щеку и тихо ушел.

На пути домой телефон Дерека просигнализировал о новом сообщении от знакомого с работы.

_«Мы смогли поместить твою находку в новую редакцию. Будешь мне должен!!!»._

Несмотря на все свое подавленное состояние, Дерек улыбнулся.

***

Дерек рассматривал последний выпуск «Нью-Йоркера», который держал в руках. Его напечатали в конце недели, и ничего особенного и специального там не было. Кроме одного.

На тридцать четвертой странице был целый разворот о «Салоне». Журналист написал большую статью, сделал фотографии снаружи и внутри, а его заключение о «Салоне» было таким – странное, но забавное и атмосферное место. И обо всем этом не знали ни Стайлз, ни другие парни. 

Месяц без встреч со Стайлзом дался Дереку тяжелее, чем он представлял. Без Стайлза в его жизни он стал совсем опустошенным. У Дерека даже не было сил накричать на парня, который неделей раньше схватил его за член прямо в автобусе. Но Стайлз ясно дал понять, что между ними все кончено, и Дерек уважал его решение. Никаких звонков, фотографий и внезапных визитов. Однако он все еще каждый день отправлял ему цветы. 

– Ты поступил правильно, – Дерек поднял голову и увидел Бойда, который зашел к нему в комнату с двумя бутылками пива. 

– Ты так думаешь? – спросил он, принимая одну из них.

– Ты не был там в последнее время, так?

– Неа, уже как несколько недель туда не заходил.

– Я проезжал мимо на днях, и там было полно народа. 

– Правда? – удивленно спросил Дерек.

– Да, чувак. А чего же ты хотел, размещая в «Нью-Йоркере» статью про кафе-мороженое? Люди пошли туда, и, кажется, им понравилось. У дверей была очередь, и потом я проверил в сети, что у них было под двести восторженных отзывов. Им давали все пять звезд!

– Ну, это был не совсем я. Парни управляют отличным местом. А я просто помог им с рекламой, которую они всегда заслуживали. 

– Чертов сентиментальный придурок, – проговорил Бойд, отпивая пиво. 

Когда через два часа Бойд взял свою куртку и собрался пойти домой, Дерек застыл на месте, увидев на пороге Стайлза. Тот как раз собирался постучать и даже занес для этого руку. 

– Эм, – Стайлз покраснел, когда они встретились взглядами. – Привет.

– Привет, – выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз выглядел прекрасно – его волосы стали чуть длиннее с их прошлой встречи и игриво завивались. Глаза Стайлза светились ярким янтарным цветом, а его щеки были раскрасневшимися от мороза.

Бойд посмотрел на них обоих и подошел к двери.

– Я ухожу. Рад встрече, Стайлз. Давно не виделись.

Стайлз кивнул, не сводя глаз с Дерека. 

– Хочешь зайти?

– Ага, – Стайлз зашел в комнату. Он закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к Дереку. – Спасибо тебе.

– За что?

– Статья! – Стайлз рассмеялся, и, господи, как же Дерек соскучился по этому звуку. – Ну та, из твоего журнала! Думаешь, мы решили, что все новые покупатели взялись, потому что нам улыбнулась удача? Особенно зимой? 

– Я… 

– Я спросил клиентов, а они сказали, что прочитали про нас в «Нью-Йоркере». В издании, где ты работаешь ведущим редактором. Так что спасибо тебе большое! Толпы людей приходят к нам каждый день, и им у нас нравится. Они говорят, что хотят проводить у нас вечеринки по случаю дней рождений, и это просто гора заказов. Мы сохраним «Салон» благодаря этому, Дерек. Почему ты мне об этом не сказал? 

Дерек пожал плечами, наслаждаясь исходящей от Стайлза радостью.

– Ты это заслужил. И я бы не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я снова пытаюсь тебя во что-то втянуть, я лишь хотел, чтобы тебя оценили по достоинству.

Взгляд Стайлза смягчился, и потом Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с грустью.

– Все это очень мило. 

Дерек смущенно ему улыбнулся. Почесав затылок, он неловко добавил:

– Стайлз… Ты должен знать, как сильно я хотел загладить свою вину.

Стайлз проследил за его перемещениями и передернул плечами. 

– Я вел себя как придурок по отношению к тебе. Я не верил тебе, хоть и знал, что ты бы не смог мне ничего сделать. И потом, когда… Господи, Стайлз, когда я тебя схватил, это было самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни.

Стайлз открыл было рот, но Дерек поспешил закончить.

– Я не хотел сделать тебе больно, Стайлз. Никогда. Я думал выцарапать тебя из своей жизни и использовал против тебя твои же эмоции и поступки. Это было отвратительно, и ты можешь никогда не прощать меня, у тебя есть на это полное право. Но пожалуйста, поверь мне, когда я говорил тебе, что я не как твой бывший. Ты можешь относиться ко мне как к мусору всю оставшуюся жизнь, но я и пальцем больше к тебе не притронусь. Если ты попросишь меня остановиться, клянусь богом, я это сделаю. 

После порывистого признания Дерека, Стайлз кивнул и потер ладонями предплечья.

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так говорить.

– Я и не говорил. Полагаю, дело в тебе, – мягко ответил Дерек и, посмотрев ему в глаза, добавил: – Я облажался и вышел из себя, но этого больше никогда не случится. Клянусь жизнями моих сестер. 

– Это слишком серьезная клятва, – Стайлз смущенно ему улыбнулся. – Полагаю, мне придется тебе поверить. Плюс ко всему ко мне приходил Бойд и сказал несколько слов в твою защиту. 

– Что? – удивленно переспросил Дерек.

– Ага, – подтвердил Стайлз, глядя на него. – Он сказал мне, что ты еще никогда себя так плохо не чувствовал из-за того, что обидел меня. Что попытался напугать меня сильнее, чем я тебя. Это его слова, – добавил он, увидев его смущение. – Он сказал, что ты бы никогда не причинил мне боль физически. Так что я могу не беспокоиться и продолжать злиться на тебя за то, что ты был мудаком.

– Похоже на него, – с сожалением заметил Дерек. – И он был прав. Я не Кевин, Стайлз. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты это знал. 

Стайлз помолчал несколько минут, а затем покусал губы.

– Я знаю, Дерек, нет никаких оправданий тому, что ты сделал, но я знаю, что ты не такой. Ты не такой парень, которому нужны «отношения на одну ночь», – Стайлз показал пальцами кавычки. – После того, как ты ушел, я сразу это почувствовал.

Дерек осторожно кивнул.

– Рад, что ты это понял.

– Ты не звонил, – сказал Стайлз спустя минуту. – После того дня, как ты пришел ко мне, ты больше не звонил. И не приходил снова. 

– Я подумал, что и так доставил достаточно неприятностей.

– Я продолжал ждать тебя неделями.

Дерек свел брови.

– Но ты сказал… 

– Я разозлился, Дерек! Я не хотел тебя видеть тогда, но это… – Стайлз неловко поерзал на месте. – Но это не означало, что я хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни.

Дерек раскрыл рот, неуверенно себя ощущая.

– Так ты хочешь остаться друзьями? 

– Нет, – серьезно ответил Стайлз. – Я бы никогда не смог быть только твоим другом, – он подошел ближе. – Я скучаю по тебе. Я так сильно по тебе скучаю… Я думаю только о тебе. Господи, Дерек, я давно уже простил тебя. Я люблю тебя и никогда не прекращал. 

Дерек стоял в замешательстве и боялся поверить в услышанное. Стайлза тут не было. Стайлз не признавался ему в любви. И это не он подходил ближе, чтобы провести руками по его груди. Это не он склонился, чтобы неуверенно и осторожно поцеловать. 

Но все же это сделал именно Стайлз.

Дерек с чувством и с жадностью отвечал ему. Если это и был сон, то Дерек не хотел просыпаться. Когда они отлипли друг от друга, Стайлз смотрел на него и улыбался.

– Все те вещи, которые ты сказал в моем доме, были самыми милыми из сказанных мне кем-либо и когда-либо. Немного дурацкими, но я приму их, потому что это ведь было твое первое романтическое выступление.

Дерек нервно рассмеялся, чуть ли не лопаясь от счастья. Он проигнорировал замечание Стайлза и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, снова поцеловал.

Этот поцелуй был другим. Дерек исследовал своим языком рот Стайлза, словно вспоминая его. Он гладил его щеки, а затем спустил ладони на бедра. Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек подтолкнул их обоих на рабочий стол, едва не снеся его.

Подумав, что они наверстывают упущенное, Дерек лихорадочно цеплялся за Стайлза. Они оба сняли друг с друга куртки и стали засовывать прохладные ладони под футболки.

Дерек гортанно застонал, когда Стайлз отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, и коснулся губами между плечом и шеей. Он слегка прикусил кожу, а затем мягко засосал ее, вцепляясь в Дерека крепче. Но после нескольких секунд Стайлз все же оторвался от него. 

– Если я захочу заняться сексом сразу же после нашего примирения, сделает ли меня это доступным? – всхлипнул Стайлз в его шею. 

– Ага.

Стайлз изумленно раскрыл рот и шлепнул Дерека по руке.

– Эй!

– Шучу, шучу, – рассмеялся Дерек и, опустив руку ниже, положил ладонь на ягодицу Стайлза. – Я думал об этом с тех пор, как только тебя увидел.

– Ты такой романтичный, – пробормотал Стайлз, потираясь кончиком носа о его шею. 

Отстранившись, Дерек извернулся и, быстро приподняв хихикающего Стайлза, словно невесту, понес его к себе в спальню.

Уронив его на кровать, Дерек забрался на Стайлза сверху и принялся жестко его целовать. Стайлз ерзал и извивался под ним, столкнув Дерека только для того, чтобы снять с него рубашку. Дерек посмотрел на него – Стайлз лежал раскрасневшийся от возбуждения и непередаваемо счастливый. И ему хотелось пересчитывать его родинки на щеках снова и снова.

– Я тебя люблю.

Стайлз улыбнулся ему.

– Я тебя тоже люблю, – сказал он тихо. 

Они быстро избавились от остальной одежды, а их поцелуи стали еще более горячими и страстными. Поцелуи Стайлза кружили Дереку голову, и ему все еще казалось, будто он спит, когда застонал от того, как длинные пальцы обвили его толстый член. 

– Я хочу вылизать тебя, – шепнул Дерек Стайлзу на ухо.

– Я… Да, я согласен на такой план. 

Дерек перевернул Стайлза на живот и ткнул его лицом в подушку, а затем схватился за его ягодицы.

– Не могу дождаться, чтобы проникнуть в тебя, – прорычал Дерек, широко проводя языком линию от мошонки выше и вынуждая Стайлза застонать. Разведя его ягодицы, Дерек подул на дырку и посмотрел, как та начала сокращаться. – Ты побрился, – тихо прокомментировал он, отмечая гладкую кожу вокруг. Дерек подул еще раз, а затем протолкнул кончик языка в маленькую дырку Стайлза. 

Стайлз подскочил, глухо застонав.

– Ага. Я вроде как надеялся, что это может произойти. 

Дерек пробормотал что-то невнятное, засовывая язык глубже и водя им из стороны в сторону. Дерек отодвинулся назад и, дотронувшись до морщинистого края, принялся мокро его вылизывать. Подцепив большими пальцами края дырки Стайлза, Дерек растянул ее чуть сильнее, чтобы просовывать язык внутрь.

– Дерек, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Я больше не могу. 

И Дерек решил не спорить. Он быстро поцеловал Стайлза в ягодицу и отстранился, чтобы дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки. Вытащив оттуда маленький тюбик со смазкой и презерватив, Дерек отложил его в сторону и принялся покрывать смазкой пальцы.

– О господи, господи, – Стайлз завертелся, когда Дерек протолкнул в него один палец.

– Я предпочитаю «Дерек», – усмехнулся он, слегка сгибая палец.

– Не надо сейчас так ужасно шутить, – Стайлз издал приглушенный смешок и снова захныкал, стоило Дереку добавить еще один палец и развести их в стороны.

На четвертом пальце Стайлз и вовсе сошел с ума.

– Дерек, пожалуйста.

– Я должен тебя хорошо подготовить, Стайлз. Не хочу сделать тебе больно. 

– Ну да, да, у тебя здоровенный член, я понял, – Стайлз застонал, вращая задницей на пальцах Дерека. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Дерек кивнул и, взяв Стайлза за талию, перевернул его на спину. Он поцеловал его и отодвинулся, а Стайлз схватил презерватив и, посмотрев на него, протянул Дереку.

– О мой бог, ты пользуешься самыми большими презервативами. Охренеть. Дерек, твой член просто огромный. Я знал про это, но увидеть вживую… О боже.

Дерек улыбнулся, слушая причитания Стайлза, а затем, раскатав по члену презерватив, покрыл его смазкой. Он подхватил Стайлза под коленями и развел их в стороны, чтобы раскрыть его сжимающуюся дырку. Взявшись за член, Дерек в последний раз провел по нему рукой, а потом приставил головку к заднице Стайлза и стал медленно проталкивать ее. 

Это было сложно – задница Стайлза была узкой, и Дерек понимал, что ему придется попотеть.

– Дерек, он не войдет, – выпалил Стайлз, краснея всем телом, и тогда Дерек наклонился и поцеловал его.

– Я не сделаю тебе больно, – пробормотал он.

Он продолжил толкаться, продвигая в Стайлза вслед за широкой головкой остальной ствол. Стайлз был очень узким, горячим до невозможности и так плотно облегал собой член Дерека, что это было даже слегка болезненным, но не менее восхитительным. Его чувствительный член пульсировал внутри Стайлза. Оказавшись внутри и остановившись, Дерек посмотрел на искаженное эмоциями лицо Стайлза. После нескольких напряженных секунд Стайлз выдохнул и кивнул.

– Я готов, можешь двигаться, – он обхватил ногами Дерека за талию и погладил его шею сзади. – Займись со мной любовью.

Улыбнувшись, Дерек осторожно вышел почти полностью. Когда внутри осталась только головка, он принялся вращать бедрами, раздвигая кончиком внутренние мышцы, а затем снова скользнул внутрь на всю длину. Стайлз казался ему невыносимым – по ощущениям он напоминал раскаленную печь.

Грудь Стайлза была покрыта красными пятнами возбуждения так же, как и лицо, а его рот казался еще ярче, чем обычно, и был приоткрыт от стонов. Его член крепко стоял, прижимаясь к животу, и слегка покачивался в такт мягким толчкам Дерека. Сжалившись над Стайлзом, который все ерзал, пытаясь приспособиться, Дерек обхватил рукой его член.

Стайлз издал громкий стон и вздрогнул, когда Дерек начал ему дрочить. Дерек ускорился, его бедра со шлепками соприкасались на каждом толчке с трясущейся задницей. Подвигав рукой, Дерек провел пальцем по щели на головке члена Стайлза.

– Нет, Дерек, не… – распахнув глаза, Стайлз до крови закусил губу. Дерек хотел что-то спросить, но член в руке бешено запульсировал и брызнул спермой ему на живот, испачкав руку. 

Дерек застыл на месте, с удовольствием рассматривая опадающий член Стайлза.

– О боже, я не хотел так быстро кончать. Это все потому, что ты был таким горячим и… – смущенно застонал Стайлз. 

Дерек прервал его настойчивым поцелуем, грязно вылизывая его рот.

– Ты потрясающий, – выдохнул он, привлекая Стайлза ближе, чтобы снова толкнуться бедрами. 

– Ох! – всхлипнул Стайлз. Его чувствительное после оргазма тело все еще крепко сжимало собой член Дерека, скользящий внутри.

Немного погодя Дерек задрожал и, чувствуя нарастающее внизу живота тепло, кончил в презерватив. Он оперся на руки, нависнув над Стайлзом, и они оба принялись восстанавливать дыхание, пока член Дерека обмякал внутри.

Он медленно вытащил член и обессиленно улегся рядом со Стайлзом, снова притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.

– Я тебя люблю.

Стайлз устало улыбнулся ему.

– А я тебя.

***

– Так значит это и есть знаменитый член, из-за которого ты беспокоился? – сказал вслух Стайлз спустя какое-то время их обнимашек после секса. Он перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на Дерека из-под ресниц. – Должен признаться, не понимаю всей шумихи вокруг него.

– Серьезно? – Дерек удивленно посмотрел в ответ. Он устроился головой на животе Стайлза, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем его кожу.

Стайлз ехидно ухмыльнулся.

– Ну да. В смысле зачем иметь большой член, если ты не знаешь, как им пользоваться.

– Ох, сейчас кто-то отхватит, – зарычал Дерек, игриво переворачивая Стайлза и шлепая его по заднице.

Стайлз счастливо рассмеялся и повертел голой задницей перед Дереком.

– Жду с нетерпением!

  
**ЭПИЛОГ**

Дерек зашел в квартиру и застонал от удовольствия, снимая с плеча тяжелую сумку. У него был долгий день в офисе – подходил срок дедлайнов, поэтому Дереку приходилось больше работать.

– Стайлз? – позвал он, массируя виски. Рабочие графики их обоих становились все более напряженными, и в связи с недавним повышением Дерека и процветанием бизнеса Стайлза работа отнимала у них все больше времени. После трех месяцев отношений они наконец-то съехались. Поначалу это пугало, но потом Дерек обнаружил, что это была одна из самых клевых вещей в его жизни. 

Стайлз только недавно стал зарабатывать достаточно денег и имел постоянную прибыль, чтобы нанять двух работников. В его выходные, когда Дерек обычно приходил домой, Стайлз готовил или смотрел телевизор, сидя на диване. И Дерек надеялся, что сегодня все будет как обычно.

Дерек прошел дальше и взял со столика почту, а затем, не глядя, вошел в спальню. Но он остановился на пороге. Потому что из спальни доносились странные звуки. Звуки, похожие на…

_– Ох, Дерек. Трахни меня своим большим членом. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в мою киску, ну же!.._

Дерек рывком распахнул дверь. Стайлз сидел посередине их большой кровати, скрестив ноги, смотрел телевизор и ел попкорн. Но к тому, что показывали по телевизору, Дерек готов не был.

_– Да, детка. Тебе нравится мой большой толстый член внутри?_

– Привет, детка, – радостно поприветствовал его Стайлз, все еще глядя, как Дерек на экране трахает Алексис Техас. – Как так получилось, что ты не называл меня маленькой папочкиной шлюшкой, когда мы трахались?

– Что?.. – с ужасом проговорил Дерек, неверяще на него уставившись. – Ты что, смотришь мое порно?

– Ага! – Стайлз кивнул и нажал на паузу. – Я тут просто подумал на днях. Я получал удовольствие, читая о капитане Филиппе и его захваченном в плен юнге, когда осознал, что никогда не видел тебя в действии. Обычно я ненавижу порно за отсутствие искренности и страсти, но я понял, что мой горячий парень стоит того, чтобы взять из магазина несколько дисков с порнушкой.

Дерек застонал и потер глаза.

– Почему ты делаешь всю эту странную _хрень_?

– Эй, это ведь все из-за тебя. Ты же знал, во что ввязываешься!

Дерек подавил смешок и полез на кровать, пока не уселся позади Стайлза и не обнял его за талию.

– Ну так, а чем помимо _этого_ ты занимался в свой выходной? – спросил он, поцеловав Стайлза в щеку. 

Стайлз фыркнул и откинулся на него.

– Я ходил на ланч со Скоттом и Эллисон.

– О, и как у них дела?

– Хорошо. В этот раз они решили не спешить. И я счастлив за них, потому идея разобраться в своих отношениях – самое лучшее, что приходило им в головы.

– Ну да. Хорошо, что они решили попробовать все заново.

– А потом, – продолжил Стайлз. – Я сходил проведать Айзека в магазин, и, ты не поверишь, он надел форму!

– Бумажный колпак?

– _Форму_ , Дерек. Он ее надел! Достаточно посетителей выражали недовольство, что только новички и я поддерживали винтажную тему, так что Айзек в итоге сдался.

– Держу пари, он был счастлив по этому поводу.

– Он сказал, что собирается меня прикончить. Но, полагаю, он привыкнет. 

Закатив глаза, Дерек рассмеялся. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Стайлз вдруг повернулся к нему всем телом.

– О, кстати. Ты не отвечал на мои звонки, поэтому я сказал Лоре, что мы поужинаем с ними в эти выходные.

– О господи, – застонал Дерек. 

– А что? Мне нравятся твои сестры, и, когда мы тусили в последний раз, было весело!

– Это все потому, что вы хвастались своими неловкими историями, а мне пришлось расплачиваться за всех.

– Хватит быть таким мрачным, – Стайлз помахал ладонью перед его лицом, а затем повернулся обратно к экрану. – А теперь помолчи. Я с нетерпением жду, как ты заставишь Алексис кончить со сквиртом, раз уж ты ей это пообещал.

Нажав на кнопку, Стайлз сунул в рот новую горсть попкорна. Дерек покачал головой, смотря на парня, в которого был влюблен, и устроил подбородок на его плече.

Сидя вот так, обнимая Стайлза и глядя, как на экране он трахает какую-то женщину, Дерек вдруг понял, что никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее. Раньше он думал, что не сможет заполучить все это из-за своего члена. Но сейчас Дерек полагал, что ему нравились его жизнь и его член. 

Теперь все было хорошо.


End file.
